<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise by yaoichan12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882526">Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12'>yaoichan12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Hormonal Craziness, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, T'hy'la Bang 2020, T'hy'la Big Bang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine months after Spock's Pon Farr, a surprise decides to make their debut.<br/>A Jim didn't know he was pregnant story :)</p><p>Written for T'hy'la Big Bang</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>T’hy’la Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Signs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to the wonderful https://merlinwithachanceofhappiness.tumblr.com/ for making the art to the story.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Pon Farr</em> </strong>
</p><p>“It has to do with biology,” Spock said. He was sitting on his bed in his quarters, back straight, hands intertwined together in his lap. The room’s temperature was raised making Jim a tad uncomfortable. He tugged at the collar of his gold command top. Spock’s eyes darted there. </p><p>Jim mouthed the word biology. His brows furrowed together. “Biology? What kind of biology?</p><p>“Vulcan biology.”</p><p>Jim’s brows stayed furrowed together. A few days prior his first officer had started to act weird—standing too close to him on the bridge, the mess, in the turbolift. Growling at crewmembers Jim talked to or who talked to him. Spock was putting himself between Jim and said crewmembers. At one-point crowding Jim into a corner of the rec room to be away from ‘challengers. After that, Spock had confined himself to his quarters, saying that he was unwell and that he needed to be left alone and dropped off on New Vulcan. Poor Chapel had tried to bring him soup and got it thrown back at her. </p><p>Spock did take the soup when Jim offered him to him, though. Even asking softly for Jim to stay and partake in the meal with him. </p><p>Afterwards, Jim had Bones go check on him. Bones had come back reiterating what Spock had said: leave him alone, he’s unwell, he needs to go to New Vulcan. Jim tried to pry more info from his bestie but Bones was tight-lipped. Told him to talk to Spock. </p><p>Jim shook his head. “Spock, what the hell are you on about? What do you mean Vulcan biology? Bones says you’re sick. You could die. What the fuck? Vulcan biology?”</p><p>“I burn with the need to mate.”</p><p>Blinking, Jim took that in. He licked his lips and watched Spock’s eyes dart to his mouth and darken. “Mate? Mate...um...like reproduction? The birds and the bees?”</p><p>“The birds and the bees are an illogical metaphor for explaining the mechanics of reproduction, but yes.”</p><p>“So this is about reproduction? Jesus, are you leaving again? To make little Spocks? I thought…” Jim bit his bottom lip as he felt his heart start to hurt. His voice cracked as he spoke again, “I…I thought we…we…were, you know…”</p><p>“We are,” Spock said quickly, standing up and moving in front of Jim before the blonde could even react. Spock grabbed his biceps and gripped him tight. “You are mine. I…” Spock blinked and looked at his hands and the shocked look on Jim’s face. He let him go and stepped back. “I apologize. I did not mean to grab you.”</p><p>“You can touch me, Spock. I won’t break. You’re just…your eyes are so dark. And it's sweltering in here. What’s going on? This is more than just reproduction, isn’t it? Talk to me, please.”</p><p>Spock looked away. “The time of mating. We shield it with ritual and customs shrouded in antiquity. You humans have no conception. It strips our minds from us. It brings a madness which rips away our veneer of civilization. It is Pon Farr. It is shameful.”</p><p>“Hey, hey, stop,” Jim raised his hands and cupped the Vulcan’s hot cheeks. He stepped closer and turned Spock’s head to look at him. Those dark eyes avoided him, looking down. “Spock, look at me.”</p><p>“There are precedents in nature, Captain. The giant eelbirds of Regulus Five, once each eleven years they must return to the caverns where they hatched. On your Earth, the salmon. They must return to that one stream where they were born, to spawn or die in trying.”</p><p>“You're not a fish, Mister Spock. You're Vulcan and human.”</p><p>“Both, yes. Not fully either. I'd hoped I would be spared this, but the ancient drives are too strong. Eventually, they catch up with us, and we are driven by forces we cannot control to return home and take a mate. Or die.”</p><p>“Spock,” Jim spoke firmly. “Look at me.”</p><p>Eyes finally raised and met Jim’s. Spock leaned into Jim’s touch, raising his own hands to cover Jim’s. “Your touch is calming.”</p><p>Jim smiled. “Good. Now, speak like I’m an idiot. What do you need? To mate or you’ll die?”</p><p>“Once every seven years, male Vulcans experience a fever. Plak tow. They must mate or else the fever will become too much and they will perish from it. I am in the early stages of said fever.”</p><p>“Okay,” Jim licked his lips. Spock’s eyes darted to his mouth. “By mate…you mean just sex or sex and reproducing.”</p><p>“Sex,” Spock replied. “Reproduction is the goal but not a necessity.”</p><p>“You need to have sex or else die.”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jim grinned. “Well, it’s not like we haven’t done it before. We’ve been dating for a few months now.”</p><p>Spock stepped back and shook his head. “No, no. It…it would be too much for you. I will be stripped of my logic. Thrust back to my primal side. I will take and take, satiating myself with your body for days to settle the fever. I cannot ask that of you. There are surrogates…” Spock was shut up by Jim taking his face again and kissing him soundly. Spock groaned and wrapped his arms around him, deepening the kiss. </p><p>“Spock,” Jim said once they parted. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“I’m going to see you through it.”</p><p>“I cannot ask…”</p><p>Jim shook his head. “You are not asking, I’m telling you. This is new for us, yes, but I want this. I want you. Do you want me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Spock growled. “You are mine.”</p><p>Smiling, Jim nodded. “Good. We’ll go to Vulcan, complete whatever ritual is needed, and you can have me.”</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>New Vulcan</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Fuck,” Jim groaned as he finally left the bedroom of the hut Spock carried Jim into after the ceremony. That bitch T’Pring didn’t need to make them fight first. Spock was already ready to go once they had arrived at New Vulcan. Spock was so close to practically taking him right there—his grandma, dad, and Bones be damned. </p><p>Jim rubbed his lower back through the soft fabric of the robe he found. He limped over to the kitchen area and made himself a strong cup of coffee. </p><p>Spock was fine now. No more fever. No more needing Jim. He hoped.</p><p>Jim rolled his shoulders. They had slept for roughly fourteen hours. Spock still slept. </p><p>T’Pau had offered to bond them but they had both declined. It was too soon. The plan had been to go slowish and then bam, Pon Farr and crazy sexy mating time. Bonding and marriage would come eventually. They both saw that in their future but after the end of their five-year mission. </p><p>Jim sipped his coffee and immediately felt his stomach turn. He touched his stomach and grimaced. The past few days his stomach had been doing weird summersaults. He dumped the coffee out and grabbed a glass of water instead. </p><p>“Jim.”</p><p>Jim turned and found an awake Spock in the doorway. Jim smiled seeing his boyfriend had wrapped a sheet around his waist.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“What day is it?”</p><p>“Thursday, I think. We’re on New Vulcan.”</p><p>“Yes, I am aware of that.”</p><p>“You fucked me silly for like a week.”</p><p>“I…I am mostly aware of that.”</p><p>“Mostly?” Jim asked, putting a hand on his hip. “You mostly remember amazing, crazy sex? With me? Tsk tsk. No more ass for you then.”</p><p>“The fever,” Spock said, his eyes darting over Jim. The front of the robe was a bit parted, revealing skin…bitten and bruised skin. “I…I was rough.”</p><p>“Yeah, a bit.”</p><p>Spock looked down and almost shrunk in on himself. “Forgive me. I should not have…”</p><p>“Spock, don’t do that.” Jim put his glass down and gingerly walked over the Vulcan. He touched his cheeks and gave him a few pecks on his lips. “I liked it. Mostly. I’m fine.”</p><p>“Fine has…”</p><p>“Finish that sentence and we’ll never have sex again.”</p><p>Spock shut his mouth. Jim gave him another peck on the lips. “I’m good, Spock. I’m sore…bruised…you bite a lot, you know.”</p><p>“My mate,” Spock muttered. </p><p>“But it was fun. You made sure to pleasure me at times, too, but I’m glad this happens once every seven years.”</p><p>Spock nodded. “As am I.</p><p>Jim kissed him again, this time deeper which Spock happily returned. “Spock, I’m…pretty sure,” he said slowly. “That I love you.”</p><p>“I…same,” Spock replied. </p><p>“Why don’t we go lay down and cuddle. We have another day here before we need to get back to the ship. Let’s just enjoy each other and cuddle. My ass is off limits for a while. Now, your booty...”</p><p>“Cuddling is fine,” Spock interrupted quickly.</p><p>“Uh-huh, that’s what I thought.” Jim led him back to the bedroom. Spock took off the sheet and put it back on the bed neatly. Jim grabbed the light comforter off the floor and added it to the bed. Jim shrugged off his robe and climbed into bed and lay on his side. Spock followed suit, cuddling up behind Jim and wrapping his arms around his new mate. </p><p>Jim snuggled back and smiled. “This is nice.”</p><p>Spock held him tight, one hand resting on Jim’s abdomen. “Affirmative.” He nuzzled the back of Jim’s neck and smiled as well. “Thank you, ashal-veh.”</p><p>“Anytime,” Jim replied, placing a hand over Spock’s on his stomach and lacing their fingers together. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Seven Weeks after Pon Farr: Morning Sickness</em> </strong>
</p><p>“Doctor, Jim is still throwing up,” Spock followed Bones around the medbay and said. “I request he be admitted and…”</p><p>Bones turned around suddenly. Spock shut up and took a step back. “Spock, the whole ship is just now getting over a bad stomach virus. Including you. For three weeks that bug has been circulating. Jim didn’t get sick right, away did he?”</p><p>“No, not initially.”</p><p>“He didn’t start to get sick until you started to feel better last week, right?”</p><p>“Right.”</p><p>“Then Jim is right on track with this running its course. It only lasts a week.”</p><p>“I still…”</p><p>“Spock, go take care of Jim like he took care of you. If he’s not feeling better tomorrow, then I’ll come check on him. Okay?”</p><p>Spock wanted to argue but Bones gave him a look so Spock nodded. “Yes, thank you.” He turned and left, going back to Jim’s quarters. Just outside the door, Spock braced himself. He expected to enter and find his mate in the bathroom but instead, Spock entered and found Jim curled up on the couch under a blanket and watching an old Terran animated film.</p><p>“Jim, how are you feeling?” he asked, approaching the couch. </p><p>“Haven’t thrown up in a few hours,” Jim told him. “How are you?”</p><p>“Satisfactory.” Spock placed his hand to Jim’s forehead. Still no fever. Jim had been throwing up several times a day for the past week but had had no fever which was a good but still a somewhat troubling sign. </p><p>Jim moved his head away from Spock’s hand. “I haven’t seen you eat anything substantial today.”</p><p>“When I tried, you got sick.”</p><p>“Well, you replicated some stinky dish.”</p><p>“It was a roasted vegetable bowl.”</p><p>Jim scrunched up his face. “Don’t remind me. Just…eat something.”</p><p>“You need to eat as well.”</p><p>“Not hungry right now. I’ll eat something in a bit. Promise.” Jim gave him a Vulcan kiss to which Spock reciprocated. Spock moved away from the couch, making a mental note to be sure Jim did eat later. </p><p>Spock went to Jim’s kitchenette and placed an order in the replicator. Soon he had a bowl of plomeek soup which had little to no smell. He took it to the small dinner table and sat down. As he was lifting a spoonful of the soup to his mouth when he noticed Jim looking at him out of his peripheral.</p><p>Spock turned his head. Jim had adjusted himself on the couch so his chin was resting on the arm and he was eyeing him intently. </p><p>“Ashayam?”</p><p>“That smells good.”</p><p>Spock blinked and looked at the soup. “It is plomeek soup. Would…would you like some?”</p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>Spock picked up the bowl and stood. He walked over to the couch. Jim sat up and gave Spock some room. Spock sat next to him. He held a spoonful of soup to Jim’s mouth. Jim blew lightly on it before taking the spoon into his mouth. </p><p>“Hey, that’s good,” Jim said.</p><p>“Good?” Spock questioned. “Usually humans find the taste quite bland. My mother made it for me but hardly ever partook in it. She did, however, find it tasteful while pregnant with me.”</p><p>Jim took the bowl and spoon from Spock. “Maybe it's because I’m dehydrated from throwing up, but it's good. Could use some noodles to it.”</p><p>“Fascinating.”</p><p>Jim took a few more mouthfuls of soup before realizing he had taken Spock’s food. “My bad.”</p><p>“It is of no consequence. I am pleased you are eating something. I will make myself another bowl.”</p><p>“We can share.” Jim held a spoonful to Spock.</p><p>“I will get another bowl.”</p><p>“Spock, I saw stuff come out of both your ends last week, we can share a bowl of soup.”</p><p>Spock made a face. “I would rather not think about that.”</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Jim stepped into the turbolift a few days later and smiled at Bones who was already in there. “Hey, Bonesy.”</p><p>“Captain.”</p><p>Jim pressed the button to the floor he needed. “How are…ah! Dammit, Bones!” Jim stepped away from his friend in the small area. He slapped a hand to his neck where he was jabbed with a hypo. “What the hell?”</p><p>“Vitamins,” Bones replied, putting the hypo away. He then crowded Jim into the corner and placed a sensor to his forehead. </p><p>Jim glared. “Get that off of my face.”</p><p>Bones kept it there for a few moments, though. “No fever. A little dehydrated. Iron is a bit low…” </p><p>Jim swatted his hands at Bones who chuckled and stepped away. “Okay, okay, you’re fine.”</p><p>“I know I’m fine. Did Spock tattle that I threw up yesterday?”</p><p>“Of course, he did.”</p><p>Jim sighed. </p><p>“He worries because he loves you,” Bones told him. “And I worry because I like you.”</p><p>“I know. I love him too.” He looked at Bones. “And I like you too, Bones. Except when you jab me with hypos.”</p><p>“Did you throw up today?”</p><p>Jim shook his head. He hadn’t. He had felt like it but he wasn’t going to tell Bones that.</p><p>“Well, you don’t have a fever so I think it’s just some residual stuff left over from the stomach virus. If you are still getting sick after another few days, I want to do a full work up.”</p><p>“Aye, Doctor.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>14 Weeks After Pon Farr: Weird Cravings</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jim eyed the soft, pink sand his feet were buried in. They were on a colorful planet in the Beta quadrant. There were several nomadic tribes scattered across the planet but none near this particular beach. After disembarking the shuttle, Jim realized he wasn’t really needed on the mission. He just wanted off the ship for a few hours. </p><p>Spock’s science minions were all over, collecting samples, analyzing things, poking things. Jim had followed a few around, asking questions, helping out until the sand started looking really good to him. Jim couldn’t explain it. Not since he was a kid and making mud pies with friends, had something so inedible seemed so…delectable. </p><p>Taking his shoes and socks off, Jim figured just putting his feet in the sand and squishing it with his toes would be enough, but...Jim licked his hips. </p><p><em>Looks like cotton candy, </em>Jim thought. <em>So soft…so pink…but…no. No, Jim, its sand. Pink cotton candy sand. </em>His mouth watered. Glancing around, Jim saw the science minions were busy with various things on the beach; their backs all turned away from Jim. Spock was nearby but was also busy—crouched down, back to Jim, scanning some seashells with his tricorder.</p><p>Jim bit his bottom lip. His eyes left Spock to stare longingly at the sand. He pinched some between his fingers.</p><p>Opening his mouth, Jim sprinkled the sand onto his tongue. It tasted like nothing, just grainy and crunchy between his teeth. But…Jim needed another taste. He took a bigger pinch of sand and put it in his mouth. Still no taste. </p><p>“Captain.”</p><p>Slowly, Jim turned his head towards the voice. Spock, still crouched down by the seashells, was now turned in Jim’s direction and staring at him with his head cocked to the side and brows raised high. </p><p>Jim smiled. “Commander.”</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>Wiggling his toes, Jim shrugged. “Enjoying the beach. What are you doing?”</p><p>“You put sand in your mouth.”</p><p>Jim scoffed and nervously laughed. “What? No, I didn’t.”</p><p>Spock opened his mouth but Jim quickly pointed at him and said. “I’ve seen you lick rocks on missions, Spock.”</p><p>“Yes. For science. It is a common practice of geologists. Eating sand? No.”</p><p>Jim blinked before shaking his head and gathering up his socks and boots. “I’m…I’m just going to go check on the shuttle. I’ll leave you to your shells and rock licking.”</p><p>Spock stared after him before internally sighing. Jim was an illogical human and he loved him. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>Jim’s mouth watered a week later as he eyed the food carts on a Starbase. They were docked for supplies for one night. No rest or relaxation. Just one night and then off for more exploration in a far corner of the quadrant. </p><p>Jim approached a cart and watched the vendor swirl ice-cream up and up on a sugary cone until it was at least a foot-high. </p><p>“Jim, our reservation for dinner is approaching,” Spock said, walking up to Jim and the ice-cream cart. </p><p>“Yes, yes, I just…” Jim licked his lips as the vendor added a crap ton of sprinkles to the ice-cream. </p><p>“The restaurant has numerous desserts,” Spock told him. </p><p>“But not this. I need this.” Jim’s eyes widened as the vendor started handing over the cone. <em>Oh god yes! </em>The vendor looked next to Jim and handed said ice-cream to a small child waiting there. Jim stared at the kid in jealousy.</p><p>“After dinner, Jim.”</p><p>Jim looked at his boyfriend. He felt a strong urge to yell at the Vulcan but reigned himself in. <em>Jim, its just ice-cream. No need to get mad at Spock. Jeez. </em>“Right, of course. Dinner first. You took the initiative in planning a lovely date night for us. Thank you.”</p><p>Spock took Jim’s hand and led him away. Jim glanced back at the cart and internally sighed. <em>I’ll be back, though. </em></p><p>After dinner, Jim rushed back to the cart but found it closed for the night. Jim’s bottom lip wobbled. Yes, he had had cheesecake in the restaurant but the ice-cream. </p><p>“We can come back tomorrow,” Spock told him. </p><p>“We’re leaving first thing tomorrow.”</p><p>“We could…”</p><p>Jim shook his head. “No, it's fine.”</p><p>“I do apologize, ashayam.”</p><p>Jim looked at Spock and smiled. He still felt like crying over the ice-cream. “Don’t apologize, Spock. I enjoyed dinner and the dessert was delicious. C’mon.” Jim took Spock’s hand. “Let’s head back to our ship.”</p><p>If Jim did cry into a pint of ice-cream later that night, Spock didn’t need to know.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>20 Weeks After Pon Farr</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jim tapped his stylus against his knee and stared at the PADD’s screen. He had read the same paragraph four times. He crossed his legs and willed lil Jim to stay down. Since coming to the bridge an hour previous, Jim had been half hard and so freaking horny. He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. He tried thinking why. He and Spock had made love the previous night and that had been good. Jim didn’t wake up excited. He hadn’t eaten anything that could be considered an aphrodisiac but here he was. Jim opened his eyes and glanced behind him. Spock was sitting at his station dutifully working. </p><p>Blue eyes roamed over broad shoulders. <em>Damn, why’s he gotta look so sexy just sitting there. </em>Jim looked away and squirmed in his captain’s chair, letting out a sigh as lil Jim got a little friction. </p><p>“Everything okay, Captain?” Sulu turned and asked. </p><p>“Yes, just…reports.” Jim offered the man a smile and held up the PADD. He looked back down at it and tried reading the report again. He spared another glance behind him and saw Spock still working. His tongue slowly slid out and licked his plump bottom lip. <em>Has his ears always been so delectably pointy?</em></p><p>Jim shook his head. This was appropriate. He stood up, making sure to hold his PADD before him. “I’ll be in the ready room working. Mr. Spock, you have the con.”</p><p>“Of course, Captain,” Spock replied, standing up and moving to the chair. Jim walked away, off the bridge and down the hall a short distance to the ready room. He eyed the adjoining bathroom, thinking of rubbing one out but decided against it. He was on duty and such things were not appropriate while on duty. </p><p>Sitting down at the long table in the room, Jim tried to concentrate on the reports, but lil Jim wasn’t having it. </p><p>“Ugh,” Jim groaned, dropping his head to the table. Hands fisted in his hair. “Fuck it! Computer, page the bridge.”</p><p>“This is Spock.”</p><p>Jim bit back a groan as the Vulcan’s voice filled the room. </p><p>“Yeah, hey, um...I need some help. Something about this report just...can you come here real quick and take a look?”</p><p>“Certainly, Captain. Spock out.” </p><p>Spock entered the room less than a minute later and as soon as the door closed, Jim pounced on him. </p><p>“Captain…” <em>kiss </em>“this is highly…” <em>kiss </em>“we are on duty…” <em>kiss </em>“Computer, lock door.” Spock picked Jim up and settled him on the table. </p><hr/><p>“We cannot do that again, Jim,” Spock said after their quickie. </p><p>“Agreed,” Jim replied, buttoning his pants and making sure his undershirt and gold command top were neatly back in place. “Very, very unprofessional. We are on duty and…yeah, I just...really needed you.”</p><p>“Next time, please wait until after our shifts have ended.”</p><p>“I will, Commander.”</p><p>Spock tugged down his blue top which made Jim smile and remember the first time he’d laid eyes on Spock. “I will return to the bridge.”</p><p>Jim sat down and nodded. “Yeah, and I’ll just…get back to my reports.”</p><p>A few days later, Jim strolled into the labs and smiled at the few scientists working that evening. “Evening.”</p><p>“Good evening, Captain.”</p><p>Jim checked on a few and asked what they were working on. He kept glancing to the side where Spock was working in his science office. Eventually, Jim made it to Spock’s office door and knocked. Spock waved him in. </p><p>“Hey, you,” Jim greeted with a smile. He closed and locked the door behind him. “Working hard or hardly working?”</p><p>Spock arched a brow at that. “You know I would never be hardly working. I am finalizing a report and then I have plans with Nyota. I thought you and Leonard…what are you doing?”</p><p>Jim hit a few buttons on the wall and the clear windows off the office turned opaque. No one could see in and no one could see out. “Take your pants off, Spock.”</p><p>Spock opened his mouth to argue but instead said, “Okay.”</p><hr/><p>Spock entered Nyota’s quarters and sat down on her couch with his Vulcan lute. “I apologize for my tardiness.”</p><p>Nyota eyed him. </p><p>“The lab…” </p><p>“You were having sex.”</p><p>Spock blinked. “No.”</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest and raised both brows. “Your hair is a mess and I’m pretty sure that’s a hickie on your neck.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Uhura chuckled and shook her head. Spock put the lute in his lap and fixed his hair. </p><p>“Jim has been…what is the word…frisky,” Spock told her. “He has been frisky lately. Not that I am complaining but his timing isn’t the best.”</p><p>“Like two days ago in the ready room,” she said. </p><p>Spock shook his head. “No, certainly not then. No.” He swallowed then added, “Yes, that happened. It was completely unprofessional and…”</p><p>“Its fine, Spock. No one noticed but me and that’s only because I know that little look in your eyes you get when you get some.”</p><p>Spock felt his cheeks warm. “As I said, Jim has been frisky lately.” He picked up his lute and positioned it properly. “Are you ready?”</p><p>Uhura nodded and they started to play and sing together. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>30 Weeks After Pon Farr</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jim glared at the alien holding one of his crew—one of his family hostages. He gripped his phaser tightly. He had the gun raised and pointed at the guy’s head. The alien, Royux, a part of a rebel militia on a planet that had recently become warp capable. Most of the planet accepted the Federation and wanted to join, except for this group. Led by a self-proclaimed queen.</p><p>“We do not recognize the Federation here,” the Royux spat. “You are encroaching on our queen’s territory.”</p><p>“We are a peacekeeping operation,” Spock spoke. “We were sent to broker a truce with your queen.”</p><p>The guy gripped the neck of the crewmember who choked out a sob. He had a primitive gun jammed against the back of her head. </p><p>Jim took a step closer. “Let her go.”</p><p>“Drop your weapons and then we will think about letting you all go.”</p><p>“Let. Her. Go.” Jim ordered through gritted teeth. </p><p>“The Federation does not negotiate with those who take hostages,” Spock spoke again, trying to be a voice of reason. </p><p>Jim took another step closer. His heart was racing and he was boiling with rage. How dare this guy take Lieutenant Fisher. His crewmember…his family. He switched his phaser to the kill setting. “Let her go or I’ll blow your fucking head off.”</p><p>“Captain,” Spock hissed. “That is highly against regulations.”</p><p>Royux laughed. “See, against regulations, Captain Kirk. You can’t do anything to us. This is supposed to be…”</p><p>Jim quickly switched back to stun and fired at the rebel smirking next to Royux. The shot hit him square in the chest. The rebel flew back a few feet before landing with a thump on the ground. Jim switched back to kill and aimed at Royux’s head. “Let. Her. Go.”</p><p>Royux looked back at his comrade, thinking he was dead and not stunned. He trembled as he let go of Lt. Fisher and dropped his weapon. The other rebels followed suit, dropping their own weapons. </p><p>Jim straightened up from his attack position and put his phaser away. “Now, lead us to your queen so we may begin peace talks.”</p><p>They all nodded. </p><p>Spock put his phaser away and exchanged a look with Bones, both equally bewildered at Jim’s actions. </p><hr/><p>After successful negotiations, the crew went back to their ship. Spock wrote up his report, leaving out Jim’s tactics with the hostage situation. Before submitting, though, Spock entered Jim’s quarters through their shared bathroom. </p><p>“Captain, I wish to talk about…” Spock trailed off as he came into Jim’s sitting area. Jim was bundled up on the couch with a blanket. An animated movie played on the viewscreen across from him. Jim was sobbing, tears streaming down his cheeks. </p><p>“Jim?”</p><p>Jim looked at him. His blue eyes shimmering with wetness. “Wall-E just wants to hold Eve’s robot hand.”</p><p>Spock arched a brow and glanced to the screen before looking at Jim again. “Pardon?”</p><p>Jim pointed at the screen while sobbing, “Wall-E. He’s such a good robot. He just wants love and to hold Eve’s hand. And to save the fat humans and the plant in the old shoe.”</p><p>“I…see.”</p><p>Jim continued to cry so Spock sat down next to him. He put his arm around him and pulled him to his side. “There, there, ashayam. It is only a cartoon.”</p><p>“There there?” Jim scoffed, pulling away and looking at him accusingly. “It’s only a cartoon? Wow, okay, fuck you, Spock.”</p><p>Spock blinked and sat back, stunned. “Excuse me?”</p><p>Jim’s eyes narrowed at him. “It’s not a fucking cartoon. It’s a DISNEY MOVIE!” </p><p>“Jim, I do…”</p><p>“DISNEY! How could you even be so heartless?! Wall-E is a good robot! He loves humans and Eve! What do you know about love!” Jim struggled with his blanket, trying and failing for a few minutes to get out of it. Spock reached to help only to have Jim turn away and fall off the couch where he finally shrugged it off and stood up. “I bet when you watch <em>Finding Nemo </em>you clap when Coral is eaten by the barracuda leaving Marlon and Nemo all alone! You are a pointy-eared hobgoblin butthead!” Jim then stomped out of the sitting room and into his bedroom. </p><p>Extremely confused and sitting alone on the couch, Spock sat back and stared at the viewscreen. His mind raced, trying to make sense of Jim. </p><p>“Spock?” a soft voice came. </p><p>Spock turned and found Jim standing in the doorway, arms wrapped around himself, looking small. “T’hy’la.</p><p>Jim, I...”</p><p>“Wanna cuddle?”</p><p>Spock stared at his mate. He figured for a second too long because Jim then teared up and accused him of not loving him. Spock was up and had Jim in his arms immediately. </p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>In the mess hall the next morning, Spock stared at Jim sitting across from him while Jim read over a report and ate some cheesy scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, French toast, and hash browns. </p><p>“How are you feeling this morning?” Spock asked carefully. </p><p>Jim looked at him. “I’m good. Why?”</p><p>“Yesterday you were quite…emotional.”</p><p>Jim looked down to his plate and shook his head. He put down his fork and looked back to Spock. “Fuck, I was. I have no idea what came over me. I’m sorry, Spock. So sorry. I didn’t mean to go all crazy, illogical, emotional human on you.” Jim gave him a little smile. “I guess Lt. Fisher getting held hostage really did a number on me.”</p><p>“Understandable. It had been some time since we were in a position like that. Our recent missions had been quite uneventful.”</p><p>Jim nodded in agreement. “Again, I’m so sorry.” Jim took Spock’s hand across the table. “I’m sorry for cursing at you and crying. Fuck, I was crying over a cartoon.”</p><p>“Disney movie,” Spock said.</p><p>“Yeah,” Jim snorted. “Anyway, it won’t happen again. I love you.”</p><p>“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.” Spock squeezed Jim’s hand. </p><hr/><p> <strong><em>Thirty-Five Weeks after Pon Farr</em></strong></p><p>Jim grunted as he tried buttoning his pants. He doubled over and tried that way. It didn’t. Trying another way, Jim straightened up and sucked in his gut. Groaning, Jim finally got it buttoned and let out a sigh of relief only to wince as it was a smidge too tight for comfort. He walked to the long mirror on the other side of the room and stood sideways in front of it. He touched his stomach. </p><p><em>Maybe I have put on a little bit of weight. </em>He turned to the other side. He honestly felt he didn’t look any bigger. His hand moved from his stomach to his ass. <em>You’ve gotten bigger, I bet. </em></p><p>“Why are you squeezing your posterior?” </p><p>Jim saw Spock behind him in the mirror. “What, you know you like my butt.”</p><p>Spock arched a brow. “Indeed, I do, but that still does not explain why you are touching your own butt.”</p><p>“My pants are fitting a little tighter than usual. That’s all.”</p><p>Spock looked him over. “And you think your butt is the culprit?”</p><p>Chuckling, Jim turned and faced his boyfriend. “Sometimes fat likes to collect in butts instead of bellies. I’m fine with that. Rather a fat ass then…well…” Jim patted his stomach. He jumped slightly when it felt like his stomach did a little summersault and Jim stared at it. “Hey, quit it.”</p><p>“Jim?”</p><p>“My stomach has been having a lot of butterflies lately.” Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck. “Morning.”</p><p>“If your stomach is…” Jim kissed him quiet until he had to wince at a pain in his lower back. </p><p>“Jim?” Spock asked, concerned. </p><p>“Just a little back ache. You wore me out last night.” Jim kissed him again and then let him go. He walked back to his bed and grabbed his black undershirt and gold command top. </p><p>“You had a back ache a few days ago as well.”</p><p>“Did we have sex then, too?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Jim put his shirts on. “Well, stop being so rough with me.”</p><p>Spock arched a brow. “You are the one who begs for it harder.”</p><p>“I don’t beg.”</p><p>“You do.”</p><p>“I do not…hey!” Jim was shoved onto the bed and flipped over. Spock straddled his waist and grabbed his wrists, pinning him to the bed. Jim stared up at the Vulcan. He licked his bottom lip and nodded, instantly excited having his boyfriend on top of him. “Yeah, okay, I beg.”</p><p>Spock gave him a small smirk. </p><p>“H…how much time do we have before we need to be on the bridge?”</p><p>“Approximately forty-minutes. But you wished to meet Leonard for breakfast first.”</p><p>“How about we skip breakfast and I do some more begging?” Jim wiggled his eyebrows at Spock. </p><p>Spock’s eyes darkened. “That is quite agreeable.”</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Thirty-Eight Weeks After Pon Farr</em> </strong>
</p><p>Jim glared down at the scale in the shared bathroom. It said he had gained ten pounds. He didn’t feel like he had, but those damn numbers said he had. </p><p>His pants were fitting tighter and maybe his shirts hugged him a little differently but still…ten pounds?</p><p>“Lies,” Jim scolded the machine before stepping off. He hissed and rubbed his back, which had been hurting off and on for almost a month. Nothing too bad, though, as Jim didn’t need Bones fussing over him. He was going for a record. Nearly  ten months without any major injuries requiring being in the medbay. </p><p>Jim rubbed his back some more.  At first, he thought it was from he and Spock’s sexy times but lately they had been going slow and making love so it wasn’t that. </p><p>“Jim?” Spock’s voice came from the next room. Jim stepped out of the bathroom and into Spock’s quarters. The Vulcan was sitting on his bed, pulling on his science blue uniform. </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Why were you talking to yourself?”</p><p>“No reason.” Jim grabbed his yellow top from the bed and pulled it on. </p><p>“Is your back hurting again?”</p><p>“No.” <em>Don’t need him tattling to Bones. </em></p><p>Spock stared at him. </p><p>“What? It doesn’t!”</p><p>“If you say so.”</p><p>“I do say so.” Jim sat down next to his boyfriend and bit back a wince at the shooting pain that shot up his back. Jim smiled as Spock shot him a look. “Love you.”</p><p>“Hmm.” Spock leaned down and started putting his boots on. While he wasn’t looking, Jim rubbed his lower back. </p><p><em>A kidney stone, maybe? </em>Jim wondered. The pain subsided and Jim put on his boots. <em>Had that before and the pain is sort of similar. Or a kidney infection. </em></p><p>“If,” Spock spoke once they were leaving his quarters. “the pain has not stopped by tomorrow; you will see Doctor McCoy.”</p><p>“The pain has stopped.” </p><p>“It has not. I think it is also getting worse.”</p><p><em>Maybe a little bit. </em>“Fine. If it gets worse, I’ll see Bones. Happy?”</p><p>“I am not unhappy.”</p><p>Jim nudged him with his elbow. “Hey, two more months.”</p><p>“Indeed.”</p><p>They entered the turbolift and Spock pressed the button for where they needed to go. </p><p>“They are planning to promote me. Commodore Kirk.”</p><p>“That is logical. You deserve it. They have also spoken of a promotion for myself. But…”</p><p>“New Vulcan,” Jim finished. He knew his boyfriend wanted to spend time there once the mission was complete. The new settlement was thriving but it was still where Spock was called to be. Jim understood. “I can take a leave of absence. Go with you.”</p><p>“I could not ask you…”</p><p>Jim stopped the lift and turned towards his first officer. “Again, you are not asking, I’m telling you.”</p><p>Spock nodded. He held up two fingers which Jim happily met in a Vulcan kiss. “I would only want to be there for several months. Afterwards, wherever you are called, I will follow.”</p><p>Jim gave him a human kiss. “We’re a team. Where one goes, the other follows.”</p><p>“Affirmative, t’hy’la.”</p><hr/><p>Jim rubbed his slightly distended abdomen a few days later. The pain in his back had subsided a bit only to move to his front. He hunched over in his captain’s chair and grimaced. </p><p>“Keptin, are you okay?” Chekov asked. </p><p>Jim nodded. “Yeah, just…I think I have a kidney stone or something.”</p><p>“Oh, boy, those hurt. Do you need me to hail medbay?”</p><p>“Nah, I’ll take myself there in a moment.” The pain subsided enough and Jim stood up, making it a few feet before becoming lightheaded. He swayed before dropping to the ground. </p><p>“Keptin!” Chekov was up and at his side. </p><p>“Just a little dizzy,” Jim told him with a smile. He sat up to his knees and placed his hands on the bridge floor. Everyone was looking at him. “I’m fine, everyone. Back to work. We have an away team that needs monitoring.”</p><p>“Aye, Captain,” several said while a few others continued to stare. </p><p>Chekov placed a hand to Jim’s back. “Jim,” he said softly. “Should I hail Mr. Spock?”</p><p>“No, no, don’t bother the away team. It’s one of the last of the five-year mission and I don’t want it ending early over nothing.”</p><p>“Yes, only two more months to go. But, Keptin…”</p><p>Jim cried out in pain and doubled over on the floor into the fetal position. He clutched his abdomen and curled up into a ball.  </p><p>“Call medbay!” Chekov ordered. “And hail Mr. Spock!”</p><hr/><p>Jim laid on the biobed on his back. Once medical had come and got him the pain had greatly subsided. He stared up at the ceiling as he waited for Bones. Jim had been able to nix Chekov calling Spock for the time being. It was just a kidney stone or something minor. No need to worry Spock.  </p><p>“Kidney stones, huh?” Bones asked as he finally came over to check on him. “How long?”</p><p>“A few weeks maybe,” Jim replied. “Figured stones or an infection. Or I’m super constipated.”</p><p>Bones looked down at him, arms crossed and brows raised. He didn’t look amused. “And you thought to wait a few weeks?”</p><p>Jim gave him an innocent smile. “I’m stubborn, you know this and love me anyway.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.” Bones uncrossed his arms and touched one hand to Jim’s forehead. “No fever.”</p><p>“Going old school on me, Len?”</p><p>Bones smiled and shook his head. He lifted up the end of Jim’s gold top and the black undershirt. “Got a little pudge doing on there, Jim.”</p><p>“No, I don’t,” Jim grumbled.</p><p>“Biobed says your weight is up twelve pounds.”</p><p>“Ten pounds,” Jim corrected. </p><p>“Biobed doesn’t lie. Twelve point three pounds.” Bones stared at the biobed’s sensors for a few moments and then shook his head. “Although I do think this thing needs to be calibrated again.” He placed his hands on Jim’s abdomen and started pressing around. </p><p>Jim hissed in discomfort. </p><p>Bones eased back and stared at Jim’s stomach with wide eyes. </p><p>“Bones?”</p><p>“Hush.” </p><p>Bones gently pressed again in a few areas. Jim groaned. He turned away and onto his side as a wave of pain washed over him once more. His eyes clenched shut and he cried as it was almost unbearable. “God, it feels like my insides are splitting.”</p><p>Behind him, Bones was tapping at buttons on the biobed, resetting the machine. </p><p>“Doctor, I have the hypos for the kidney stones for the Captain,” Nurse Chapel appeared and said. </p><p>“He doesn’t have a kidney stone.”</p><p>“Sir?”</p><p>The machine came back to life and Bones quickly ordered a new sensor to do a scan. Jim’s pain subsided and he relaxed on the bed. </p><p>“What do you mean I don’t have kidney stones?” Jim asked a little breathlessly. “What’s going on?” His friend’s eyes were glued to the biobed’s screens. Jim glanced at it but didn’t really know what to look for. He usually avoided looking at the screens when he was in the medbay. Made him too anxious to know everything that was wrong with him. </p><p>Bones stared at the readings. He tapped at the screens and rescanned. </p><p>“Doctor, that said…”</p><p>“I know what is said,” Bones barked at Chapel. </p><p>“How could he be…”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Bones?” Jim questioned as another wave a pain washed over him. “Fuck, it hurts.”</p><p>“No shit,” Bones sighed. “Nurses!” Bones called out to everyone. “Emergency here. Get the OR prepped stat! I need AB negative blood ready. Get an incubator. Replicate small blankets. I need a small clamp…”</p><p>Jim stared up at his friend who was barking orders. <em>Emergency? OR? My blood? </em>“Bones, Bones, what’s going on?”</p><p>A nurse appeared and started moving Jim’s biobed with him in. “Don’t worry, Captain, you are in good hands.”</p><p>“I know, but…” Jim turned his head and looked back at Bones, still barking orders. “Bones?”</p><p>Bones rushed to his side and helped the nurse wheeling him. “Jim, I don’t know how in God’s name it happened but leave it to you for it to happen to.”</p><p>“What happened? Am I dying?”</p><p>Bones looked down at him as they moved quickly into the operating room. “Not if I have any say, you’re not.”</p><p>Jim was quickly stripped and put on the operating table in a medical gown and prepped for surgery. Before the oxygen mask was placed over his face and Jim succumbed to the floating feeling of the sedation, Jim reached out and grabbed Bones’ arm. “Bones, please. What’s happening?”</p><p>Bones stopped and leaned over his friend. He was in full operating regalia. “Jim, I don’t know how but you are pregnant and I’ve got to get the baby out now or else you will both die.”</p><p>Jim blinked. “Oh. Okay then. Carry on.” The mask was placed over his face and soon Jim was out like a light. </p><hr/><p>“Spock!”</p><p>Spock watched a weird, three-headed frog jump from water lily to water lily in the clear blue creek in the middle of a lush forest. “Fascinating.”</p><p>“Spock!”</p><p>Spock made a note on his PADD before standing. He turned to the sound of his friend’s voice calling him. “I am down here.”</p><p>Uhura soon appeared at the top of the embankment. “Spock, Jim’s been taken to medbay. Some type of emergency surgery.”</p><p>Spock sighed. “Kidney stones. I told him…” Spock trailed off as he put his equipment away and headed back up the embankment. He stood next to Uhura who hailed Scotty to beam them aboard. Once back on the ship, Spock put his equipment to the side and headed to the medbay. He and Uhura entered and found nurses and medical personnel hurrying around. </p><p>Spock arched a brow. “What is going on?”</p><p>“Doctor McCoy took the Captain in for emergency surgery,” a nurse quickly spoke as she rushed by with an incubator. </p><p>“Kidney stones,” Spock said. </p><p>“No,” another said. </p><p>“No?” Spock’s heart started to race in his side. <em>No? Not kidney stones? </em>Spock grabbed a nurse. “What is going on? What is wrong with my Jim?”</p><p>“I’m not a challenger. Please don’t hurt me!” the nurse gasped. Spock let him go, realizing it was one he had growled at nine months ago when he was in his time. </p><p>“My apologies. I just…what is wrong with the Captain?”</p><p>The nurse stepped back and shook his head. “I…I don’t know, Sir. I just know what I’ve been told to replicate.”</p><p>“What have you been told to replicate?”</p><p>“Onesies.”</p><p>“Onesies?” Spock and Uhura questioned. </p><p>The nurse nodded before rushing off. Another nurse rushed by with what looked like baby bottles. </p><p>“What…” Spock started but stopped when a high-pitched cry came from the operating room. Everyone in the area went quiet and stopped. They all turned towards the closed doors.</p><p>“Is…is that…a baby?” Uhura said slowly. </p><p>The crying continued for a few more moments before dying down. The staff went back to running around. Spock’s eyes glued to the OR doors. </p><p>“A baby,” Uhura said again. “What the hell is going on?”</p><p>“I do not know.” They stood there, frozen to their spots for several moments until the doors opened and Chapel walked out. Spock eyes immediately went to her arms. She held a squirming bundle wrapped in a blanket in her arms. </p><p>“Oh, Mr. Spock.” Chapel lit up as he saw him across the way. “Congratulations.” She walked over and held the blanket bundle carefully out to him. “It’s a boy.”</p><p>Before his mind could catch up, his arms were taking the bundle and holding it close. Spock looked down and found a scrunched up red and purple face looking back at him. Little arms and legs jerkily moved as the baby shivered. On its damp head, he had some dark hair. </p><p><em>A baby, </em>Spock thought. <em>Why am I holding a baby? What is going on? This is CLEARLY not a kidney stone. </em></p><p>The baby started making little noises. </p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Uhura gasped. </p><p>“Six pounds, ten ounces,” Chapel said. “Ten little fingers and ten little toes.”</p><p>Spock stared at the child before holding it back out to Chapel. She took the baby. </p><p>“That is…fascinating,” Spock spoke. “Where did the child come from?”</p><p>“From Jim. And well, you, of course.”</p><p>“Yes, of course. Excuse me.” Spock took a few steps away from Uhura and Chapel before dropping to the floor unconscious.</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spock opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of medbay. Slowly, he sat up, touching a hand to the back of his head.</p><p>“You’ll live,” Uhura said, standing next to the biobed he was in. “Leonard said you would hurt the floor before you hurt your head.”</p><p>“Vulcan’s bones are denser than humans and do not fracture easily,” Spock replied. “But it still hurts.” Spock looked around. The medbay seemed to be back to normal. No more running around from the medical staff. </p><p>“The baby is in the room with Kirk.”</p><p>Spock met her eyes. “A baby?” <em>A baby, </em>Spock remembered. “Six pounds, eight ounces. Ten little fingers and ten little toes. There was a baby in my arms. My baby.”</p><p>Uhura nodded, her eyes watering a bit. She sniffled. “He was really beautiful, Spock. You’re a daddy…somehow…someway.” She chuckled and wiped the tears away. “Leave it to you and Jim to spontaneously make a baby.”</p><p>“Indeed.” <em>How did this happen? </em>Spock swung his legs around and got out of the bed. “Where is McCoy?”</p><p>“In the room with Kirk. The normal room he’s in when he’s in here.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Spock tugged down the ends of his science blues. “Please return to your station. I will…I will be on the bridge as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Take your time. The whole ship knows now.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Spock walked past her and down the nearby hall towards the captain’s room. It opened just before he got there and Chapel walked out. </p><p>“Oh, Commander,” she said. “Up and feeling better I see?”</p><p>“Yes. May I?” he nodded his head into the room. She stepped aside.</p><p>Nodding, Spock entered the room, standing just inside so the door could close behind him. His eyes immediately went to Jim in the biobed. His mate was still—eyes closed, skin pale. A few IVs coming out of him. </p><p>Bones stood by him, tapping at a PADD. He glanced at him before nodding to Jim’s other side. Spock eyes slowly moved to the open incubator beside the bed. Spock saw little feet kicking up and hands moving about. The distinct sounds of a fussy baby hit his ears. </p><p><em>My baby, </em>Spock thought again before slowly approaching. He stood over the incubator and viewed his son who was naked except for a little diaper. The boy started fussing more then moved to little crying wails. His eyes were closed and wet. Skin red and purple-ish. His arms and legs jerky as he moved them. </p><p>“Sa-fu,” Spock spoke softly, reaching one hand into the incubator and gently shushing the crying boy. His hand caressing the boy’s tummy, careful of the umbilical cord. “There is no need to cry, little one.” He moved his hand to the boy’s tiny hand. His son gripped one of his fingers, his cries dying down to a little shivery noise. He felt the boy’s mind reaching for his. “My son.” Spock looked to his unconscious mate. “Our son.” His eyes then went to Bones.  “He is cold,” Spock said sternly. “Why are you letting him shiver? He needs…”</p><p>The door swished open and Chapel entered. “Here are the new blankets, Doctor.”</p><p>“Thanks, Christine,” Bones replied. Chapel nodded and left the room again. Bones put his PADD down and walked around the bed to the incubator. “I had just completed his newborn assessment, Spock.”</p><p>“Of course. My apologies.”</p><p>“He passed with flying colors.”</p><p>“That is good to hear.”</p><p>Bones moved the incubator so it was in front of him. He cooed down at the boy before wrapping him up in one the blankets. The boy squirmed a little more before settling and yawning. His eyes closed and soon he was asleep. </p><p>“Is he healthy?” Spock asked. </p><p>Bones nodded. “He is. I say he’s a few weeks shy of forty weeks but given that we don’t know when or even how conception occurred. I don’t know for sure. He is full term, though.”</p><p>“I do not know how conception occurred either.”</p><p>Bones turned to Spock. “Well, nearly forty weeks ago was your...eh…mating thing. Could that have caused this?”</p><p>Spock met his friend’s eyes. “I do not believe so. There are no records, to my knowledge, of same-sex pairings causing spontaneous pregnancy.”</p><p>“Jim is…Jim. Anything that can happen, will.” Bones patted Spock on the arm. “Or you’ve got super sperm there, Spock.”</p><p>Spock blinked. He glanced down to his son. He and Jim were t’hy’la but still. </p><hr/><p>“Hmm…” Jim moaned lightly. He clenched his eyes as he came to, feeling like a truck had barreled into him. He hated having surgery. The medications always made him feel like shit, especially the anesthesia. He didn’t feel any pain, which was a plus. As he slowly opened his eyes, Jim opened and closed his mouth, licking his lips and wanting water to chase the dryness away. </p><p>The back of the bed was raised up slightly so Jim got a good view of the room he was in. The Captain’s room as Bones affectionately called it. It was a private patient room in medbay that Jim used to frequent a lot at the beginning of their five-year mission. Too many careless risks. Jim had learned though and was glad this was the first time in almost two years he’d been in this room. </p><p>“Fucking kidney stones,” Jim’s gravelly voice sighed. <em>No. Not stones. </em></p><p><em>“You’re pregnant and I’ve got to get the baby out now or else you will both die.” </em>Jim recalled his friend saying when he was on the operating table. Jim chuckled before hissing in pain from his stomach. He touched the area over the blanket that covered him, seeing an IV in his arm. </p><p>“Funny, Bones.” Jim turned his head to the left side and found a little open incubator with a swaddled baby inside. Jim stared at it before chuckling again. “Really funny Bones. Where’d you get this doll from? Huh? Joanna missing it?” Jim reached a hand out and touched the blanket. </p><p>The doll’s face scrunched up and it made a little noise. </p><p>“What the fuck.”</p><p>Jim snatched his hand away as the doll let out an adorable little yawn and squirmed in the swaddle, little hands sneaking up from the blanket and touching its chin. One little fist making into the baby’s mouth. Jim’s eyes widened almost comically. </p><p>
  <em>“You’re pregnant and I’ve got to get the baby out now or else you will both die.”</em>
</p><p>“Oh my god,” Jim exclaimed. “That’s a real baby.” His heart raced as he stared at the child—his child. Jim sat up completely, the pain in his abdomen screaming but Jim ignored it. There was a baby. His baby. Breathing heavier and heart hammering in his chest caused the monitors on the bed to start chiming. </p><p>Slowly, Jim inched his hand back towards the baby. Touching one finger to its cheek. The baby made a cooing noise, its mouth opened as its head turned, fist forgotten as its mouth found the tip of Jim’s finger and latched on, sucking on it. </p><p>Jim stared at the child. He resisted pulling his finger away, thinking, <em>Where the fuck did this thing come from? Me? How? I’m all male! Spock…but Spock’s…fuck this makes so no sense.</em></p><p>The door to the room swished open and Bones waltzed inside. He looked between Jim and the baby. Smiling, Bones approached. “Welcome back to the land of the living, Dad.”</p><p>“There’s a baby sucking on my finger.”</p><p>“Yep. He’s probably hungry as it’s been a few hours since he’s been born. I’ve got Chapel working on a bottle. Surprisingly, replicators have a setting for formula in the slim chance that a baby winds up on board. Never needed to use it until now.”</p><p>Jim continued to stare at the baby. He nodded at what Bones had said, though.</p><p>“Jim.”</p><p>“Mmm.”</p><p>“Care to talk.”</p><p>“It’s weird,” Jim said, looking away from the baby to his friend. “It’s mine, right? That’s what I remember last. You said that I was pregnant and you need to get the baby out.”</p><p>Bones sat on the edge of the biobed next to Jim’s legs. “I don’t know how and why, but yes, he was in you.”</p><p>Jim shook his head. “This...it's crazy. Bones, I’m a guy. Completely male.” Jim patted his lap just to make sure and he definitely felt little Jim there. He looked back to the baby and slowly pulled his finger away. It continued making the sucking movement with his mouth a moment longer before stopping and scrunching up his face. It soon started to cry, mouth open and loudly letting Jim know he had a working set of lungs. </p><p>“Oh jeez,” Jim fussed. “It’s crying. Bones, it's crying. What…what do I do? It's crying?”</p><p>“First of all,” Bones said, standing up and taking a step over to the incubator. “Stop saying ‘it’. He’s a baby boy.” </p><p>“Right, sorry, baby. My baby.” Jim looked at Bones. “A boy?”</p><p>Bones cooed at the little one. Jim watched his friend gently pick his son up and rocked him. “Oh, I know,” Bones told the baby in a childish voice. “You’re hungry and your daddy keeps calling you an ‘it’. You’re not an it. You’re a wee little baby human and hobgoblin.”</p><p><em>Your daddy…me…I’m a daddy, </em>Jim realized. <em>My son. </em></p><p>Bones turned towards Jim and held out the bundle. “Jim, I know you’re in shock right now. Yesterday was a normal day. You didn’t know this would happen, but it did.”</p><p>“Yeah, it did.” </p><p>“Do you want to hold him?”</p><p>Jim licked his lips. The baby, his son, was just so small. He’d never held a baby before. Well, Demora, but she was like a year old. </p><p>“I...he’s small. I..doesn’t his neck not work properly or something? I heard baby’s necks are…”</p><p>“You’ll be fine holding him.”</p><p>“Fine has variable definitions.”</p><p>Bones snorted. “Turning into the Vulcan? Babies are small and fragile, yes, but resilient. Just support his head. Okay?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>Slowly nodding, Jim sat up a little more and held his arms out. Bones smiled and carefully placed the baby in Jim’s arms. Jim stiffened as he cradled his still crying son to his chest. He continued to cry; face adorably scrunched up. </p><p>Jim took him in. Really took him in. He had a little bit of black hair and rosy red cheeks—mostly from the crying, Jim figured. The boy’s ears—they weren’t completely pointed like Spock’s, but not round like Jim’s either. His finger trailed along soft cartilage. </p><p><em>Tiny ears, </em>Jim thought. He trailed his finger from the ear to the boy’s cheek. His son turned his head toward it and slowly started to calm down, his little wails dying as Jim gave him back the tip of his finger. Jim sucked in a breath. His eyes unfocused as tears wanted to come out. He blinked and shook his head.</p><p>“It's okay to cry,” Bones told him softly. He patted Jim’s leg. “You’ve got a crap ton of hormones coursing through you. And you just became a dad. I remember when I held Joanna for the first time. Bawled my eyes out.”</p><p>Jim sniffled and nodded. “Yeah. This...it's just so weird.” He looked back to Bones. “How did this happen?”</p><p>Bones shrugged. “I don’t know. I checked medical journals for anything on spontaneous male conception and nope, nothing. There’s honestly no explanation for this. You are all male. I didn’t find anything in you to explain it. No previously unnoticed uterus or ovaries. But fuck, there he was. In a uterus. A viable one. Its out now. With the c-section, I had to take ”</p><p>“That makes sense. What about Spock?”</p><p>“What about the hobgoblin? He’s all male too.”</p><p>“Yeah, true, I...definitely know that. But his Pon Farr?”</p><p>“Well, nearly forty weeks ago was his mating thing.”</p><p>Jim nodded. “Yeah, it was.”</p><p>“Then, we have a when this little guy was conceived but not a how.” Bones shrugged. “I was at the ritual. Nothing seemed abnormal…well, the whole thing was barbaric, but not abnormal. Was there anything else to that mating ritual I don’t know about? After Spock put you over his shoulder and carried you away to that hut?</p><p>Jim shook his head. “No, nothing. We rolled around in the sand. Spock got frisky. We went into the hut and got it on for several days. Nothing else.”</p><p>Bones sighed, “Then it’s a medical miracle. Guys pay thousands of credits to get that implant to carry kids or use a surrogate and here you are, popped one out without anyone knowing how or why. And speaking of that, this whole thing made me realize I hadn’t given you a physical in almost a year.”</p><p>“Fascinating,” Jim said, looking back down to his son. Jim then realized something. He snapped his head to Bones. “Where is Spock?”</p><p>“Helping Chapel with a bottle. I’ll go check on him and give you two some alone time to bond.” Bones stood up and looked down to the baby, still happily sucking on Jim’s finger. “He is a cute little tyke.”</p><p>“Yeah, he is. Thanks, Bones. For everything.”</p><p>“Welcome, kid.” Bones left the room, leaving Jim alone with his son. Jim took his finger from the boy who started crying again. </p><p>“Shh, I know. You’re hungry. Uncle Bones will be back with a bottle and your...your other dad. His name is Spock.” Jim rocked the boy gently in his arms. “Welcome to the world. Actually, welcome to the Enterprise. It’s our home right now. You know, I too was born in space.” The baby quieted a bit and stared up at him. “Under vastly different circumstances but still. Never thought I’d have one of you. A baby that is. A son. Thought I’d just be married to Starfleet. And Spock. Your other dad. Is there a Vulcan word for dad?”</p><p>“Sa-mekh.”</p><p>Looking to the door, Jim found Spock standing there with a bottle in his hand. “Sa-mekh,” Jim repeated. </p><p>The baby turned his head and rubbed his face against Jim’s chest. “Oh no, no no.” Jim looked down at him and said. He held the boy higher against his chest and caressed his head. “Ain’t no milk coming from there.”</p><p>“What? Don’t want to try…” Bones appeared, squeezing past the Vulcan and into the room. </p><p>“No,” Jim barked as the baby started crying again. </p><p>Bones waved Spock over. When he was close enough, Bones went to take the bottle from Spock but the Vulcan shook his head. Bones grumbled about territorial Vulcans. He stood away from the bed and waved his hand towards Jim. “Then give mama the bottle to feed the baby.”</p><p>“I am not a mama,” Jim told him as Spock came closer and held out the bottle. Jim took it, finding it warm in his hands. “How…do I just shove it in his mouth?”</p><p>“Gently guide it into his mouth,” Bones told him.</p><p>Jim did as Bones told him and gently placed it in his crying son’s mouth. The boy fussed a moment longer before sealing his lips around the nipple and happily started sucking. </p><p>“I’ll leave you two alone. He’ll need to finish the bottle and then you’ll need to burp him. Put him over your shoulder and lightly pat his back. Okay?”</p><p>Without looking from his son, Jim nodded. Bones left and the room went quiet minus the suckling sounds of the baby drinking from the small bottle. </p><p>Jim slowly turned his gaze from his son to Spock who stood still beside the bed. His eyes still glued to the baby—their son. </p><p>“Hey.”</p><p>Brown eyes lifted slowly to meet Jim’s. “Hello.”</p><p>“This is weird to you right?”</p><p>“Extremely curious, yes. Did you know?”</p><p>Jim shook his head quickly. “Fuck, no. I didn’t suspect at all. Just thought it was a kidney stone. He,” Jim then corrected himself. “He was a kidney stone. God, Spock, we have a child.”</p><p>“Indeed, we do. A son.”</p><p>“Bones doesn’t know how this happened. Could something have happened to me on New Vulcan?”</p><p>“I do not know. Nothing like this has happened before to my knowledge. Males do not become pregnant without the aid of science. We did not seek such aid and yet, you carried a child for the past nine months.”</p><p>Jim looked at the baby, still drinking his milk. “Nine months and…and I didn’t know. I wasn’t sick. I…” Jim swallowed and looked at Spock. “I drank. You’re not supposed to do that, but I did, Spock, what if…”</p><p>Spock stepped closer and put his hand on Jim’s shoulder. “A sip here and there over the past several months, yes, but nothing in excess. You have not over indulged with alcohol in years.”</p><p>“I went on dangerous missions. I could’ve been hurt. He could’ve…”</p><p>“Jim, I do believe the reason he went undetected this whole time was because you were not injured on any of those missions,” Spock assured him. “The last time you were in the med bay for something serious was a year ago.”</p><p>“You were in here last month, though. You pushed me away and took a primitive spear to the gut.”</p><p>Spock sat down on the edge next to Jim. “I am here and well. We are both here and well. With our son.” Spock said ‘our son’ again softer, looking intently at the boy. </p><p>“He’s red,” Jim said. “Not green like you. And his ears…not quite Vulcan but not quite human.”</p><p>“He is uniquely perfect.”</p><p>Jim smiled at that. “Indeed. This is still so fucking weird. I’m holding our baby. Yesterday I was hoping the kidney stone would pass without needing Bones and nah, no way this guy would’ve passed.”</p><p>Spock nodded. He tentatively reached a finger out and touched the boy’s cheek. His bright blues darted to Spock. </p><p>“Can you feel him?” Jim asked. “Like…mentally? Do ya’ll have a bond?”</p><p>“I can feel him,” Spock spoke. “But we are not bonded because you and I are not bonded.”</p><p>Jim looked away and mumbled, “Sorry.”</p><p>“Do not be. Bonding and marriage will come in time, as we agreed months ago.”</p><p>Jim licked his lips. “Do I have a bond with him?”</p><p>Spock looked at Jim. “I do not believe so. You are human and thus psi-null. He is more human than Vulcan so a bond would not be automatic.”</p><p>“Oh, right, of course. Makes sense.”</p><p>“I would….” Spock started, spreading his fingers out as if to initiate a meld. “but I am not experienced enough to connect you two.”</p><p>“Its fine, Spock. Can <em>you</em> connect with him, though?”</p><p>Spock’s fingers hovered over their son’s meld points. “Yes, but I will not since you…”</p><p>“Spock, do it.” </p><p>The Vulcan looked at him. His eyes shimmering. Jim smiled. “I love you. Meld with your son. One of us should be connected to him right now.”</p><p>Spock nodded. He pressed his fingers to the boy’s meld points and closed his eyes. </p><hr/><p>After feeding him, Jim dozed off for a bit, still tired from apparently being pregnant and needing a c-section. When he came too, Spock was sitting in a chair beside the bed, shirtless, with his eyes closed. Their son was only in his diaper. Their bare skin touching. His little body cradled lovingly to Spock’s chest. </p><p>“Giving breastfeeding a try?” Jim teased. </p><p>“No.” Spock opened his eyes. “Skin-to-skin contact is beneficial for newborns or so Leonard says. He came in a moment ago to check on us.”</p><p>Jim rubbed his eyes. “How’s he doing?”</p><p>“Leonard is well.”</p><p>“Our baby, Spock.”</p><p>“Ah, yes, right. He is content,” Spock told him. Spock rubbed the boy’s back. “Wait,” Spock then said. </p><p>Jim sat up and cocked his brow. “What?”</p><p>Spock was silent for a moment. Their son made a little grunting noise and squirmed. </p><p>“Did he shit?” Jim asked.</p><p>Spock blinked. “I...I think so.”</p><p>“Okay…what do we do?”</p><p>“I do not know.”</p><p>“I’ve never changed a diaper before.”</p><p>“Neither have I.” They exchanged a look before Jim reached to the side and hit the call button. </p><p>“Bones, diaper help. Please.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Not too long after, Jim was sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at his son laying in the incubator in his diaper. Spock stood next to him, shirt back on. Bones was on the other side of the incubator. He had a new diaper, wipes, a tube of something, and a towel beside him on a medical tray. </p><p>Jim saw the boy’s remainder of an umbilical cord where his belly button was. Jim touched his own stomach. <em>How did I not know he was in there? </em></p><p>“Okay, diapering a baby boy 101,” Bones spoke. </p><p>“Is diapering a boy different from a girl?” Spock questioned. </p><p>“Oh yes. Boys will fire off and pee as soon as the diaper is off and the air hits them. Girls, not so much. There are some wiping differences and what not. We’ll get into that if ya’ll decide to have another and it’s a girl.”</p><p>Jim and Spock both snapped their gaze to Bones with wide eyes. Bones held his hands up in a calming manner. “Kidding, kidding. Too soon, I know. Yesterday, this little fella wasn’t even on your radar.”</p><p>“Definitely not,” they both said. </p><p>“Alright, let’s get started. Remember when I said boys will fire off as soon as the diaper is off?”</p><p>They nodded. </p><p>“Good. So, be prepared with a towel or extra diaper to catch the pee so you don’t get it in your eye.”</p><p>“Eye?” both asked. </p><p>“Yep. Little boys will aim right for it. Unintentionally, of course, but it’s always the eye. So, towel or diaper.” Bones grabbed a towel and set it to the side. “Changing diapers will become easier with routine. I’ll do it this first time, show ya’ll what needs to be done, answer any questions. You both are quick learners. You’ll have it down in no time.”</p><p>Both nodded. </p><p>“Always make sure he’s on his back on a clean, stable surface. Bed, changing table, incubator. You get the idea.”</p><p>Both nodded. </p><p>“Luckily the replicators were also programmed with diapers.” Bones tickled under the boy’s chin. He seemed to jerk a bit and moved his arms around. Hands grasping and ungrasping as he made little cooing noises. </p><p>Jim smiled and held out a finger to one of the bitty hands. The boy grabbed it in a firm grip. </p><p>“Peel off the tabs,” Bones told them. “Raise baby's bottom off the diaper by gently grasping their ankles and lifting.” Bones did as he told them. “And there’s the fire.”</p><p>Jim quickly grabbed the towel and put it over his son as he peed. </p><p>“Told ya’ll,” Bones chuckled. </p><p>“Ew,” Jim said, eyeing the boy's soiled diaper.</p><p>“His feces are black,” Spock said. “Is that normal?” </p><p>“Is something wrong with him?” Jim added in a concerned tone. </p><p>“Nope. That is completely normal. His first poos will look like that. It’s meconium and he’ll continue to pass it over the first day or so. Then the coloring will go from black to dark green to yellow in color. Earthly tones are normal. Any other tones, call me immediately.”</p><p>Both nodded. </p><p>“If there is a lot of poop present,” Bones continued. “And there is, you can use the upper half of the diaper to gently sweep it toward the lower half of the diaper.” Bones demonstrated before sliding the diaper away from the baby. Bones rolled up the diaper and clasped it closed before tossing it in a waste bin to the side. </p><p>“Now what?” Bones asked them. </p><p>Both blinked. “New diaper?”</p><p>“Not quite. He’s still poopy.”</p><p>“Wipe him?” Jim questioned. </p><p>“Bingo,” Bones replied, giving Jim a finger gun. Bones grabbed some wipes and showed them how to clean him. He then disposed of the soiled wipes and looked at the new parents. “Any questions so far?”</p><p>Jim held up one finger. His other finger was still being held by his son. He pointed it down to the boy. “Why are his genitals so big?”</p><p>Spock arched a brow and eyed Jim. </p><p>Jim shrugged and looked between Spock and Bones. “What? It’s a valid question. Look at it. His testicles are huge!”</p><p>Bones sighed. “It’s completely normal, Jim. This type of swelling is common in newborn boys. It usually goes down within a few months. Okay?”</p><p>Jim nodded. “Okay. Thanks.” Jim glanced at Spock who was still eyeing him. “What? You were thinking it too. We’re both complete idiots here.”</p><p>“Yes,” Spock said softly before looking away. </p><p>“I’ll get you both some literature.”</p><p>“Good idea,” they both said. </p><p>Bones looked at the baby. “I swear they’re geniuses and you’ll be in good hands.”</p><p>“Hey,” Jim and Spock fussed as their son made a happy coo sound. </p><p>After another bottle and burping, Jim sat with his slumbering son in his arms in the biobed. Bones had shown them how to swaddle him as well. </p><p>Jim stared at his son and his peaceful, beautiful face. </p><p>“What are you thinking?” Spock asked. He was back in the chair next to the bed watching him. </p><p>“Still wrapping my head around him,” Jim replied without looking away from their son. “Him being here. Having had him inside me for the past nine months. I…guess there were some signs. Some nausea early on, fluttering in my stomach, the back pains…”</p><p>“The odd cravings,” Spock finished. “The mood swings. Being extra frisky.”</p><p>Jim looked up. “What?”</p><p>“There were signs now that I think back.”</p><p>“Yeah, some but…what odd cravings?”</p><p>“The pink sand on Geldora VI.”</p><p>Jim sputtered before saying, “It was pink and soft and…and I only tasted it…because I…sort of was craving it.”</p><p>“You also had a slice of Hawaiian pizza with a helping of cream cheese.”</p><p>“Well…”</p><p>“There were also the hot Cheetos and peaches in chicken noodle soup.”</p><p>“Okay…”</p><p>“You cried over that ice-cream on Starbase Centera.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, you eat purple soup that tastes like nothing, so,” Jim stuck his tongue out at him. “Actually, your soup is good. I should get some soon.”</p><p>“I should’ve known then,” Spock commented. “Plomeek soup is perfect for upset human stomachs when experiencing morning sickness.</p><p>Jim gave him a look. “Okay, fine, cravings. That was a sign. But what mood swings? I am certain I didn’t...”</p><p>“The Disney movies.”</p><p>Jim rolled his eyes. “I’m sorry that you are cold and don’t care about Carl and Ellie.”</p><p>Spock gave him a small smile. “I suppose there were some signs. You also gained some weight. Ten pounds?”</p><p>Jim nodded. He looked back to their son. “Still doesn’t explain the how. How did I get pregnant?”</p><p>“We engaged in amorous sexual intercourse thirty-eight weeks ago.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I’m a guy,” Jim looked at him and said. “I’ve got guy plumbing both internally and externally.”</p><p>“I am very much aware of your genital region.</p><p>“Right! So then how?”</p><p>“I cannot offer an explanation.”</p><p>“Something in the water on New Vulcan?”</p><p>Spock shook his head. </p><p>“Do you have super sperm?”</p><p>Spock chuckled and shook his head again. “Until I held him in my arms, I did not believe I could father children.”</p><p>Jim sighed. “A miracle then.” He looked down at their son. “Still so weird holding him.” Jim touched his little cheek. “We’ve got to file a report.”</p><p>“Indeed, we do. They will most likely end our mission early.”</p><p>“Mmhm. At least we made it four years and ten months. Still the longest continuous mission in the history of Starfleet.”</p><p>“Affirmative.” Spock stood up and approached. “I will go check on the status of the ship and crew and start the report. I shall return promptly.”</p><p>“Take your time,” Jim told him. “I don’t think Bones will be letting us leave for a few days.”</p><p>“That is logical.” Spock kissed Jim chastely on the lips and then their son on his forehead before leaving. </p><p>Jim adoringly looked at their son in his arms. “I make one cute kid.”</p><hr/><p>The next day, after feeding their son, Jim held him in his lap and laughed lightly. The boy had the cutest little hiccups. His little old man looking face was even surprising himself with the little noises coming out of him. </p><p>Jim supported his front and gently patted his back. “There, there. Belly full of milk and hiccups. Oh shit.” The baby threw up all over Jim’s hand and wrist. “Ew, ew, ew.” Looking around, Jim couldn’t find a towel. </p><p>“Bones!” Jim called. “Someone! Baby is getting sick!”</p><p>The door opened and Chapel entered. “Sick?” She saw the boy and Jim’s hand. “Oh, it’s just spit up.”</p><p>“Is that normal?” Jim asked. </p><p>“Yep.” Chapel grabbed a small towel and cleaned up the baby and Jim’s hand. “He didn’t spit up yesterday?”</p><p>Jim shook his head. “Burped, yes, spit up no. He was hiccupping though.”</p><p>“That may have triggered the spit up then. No worries. Also, it seems the hiccupping has stopped.”</p><p>Jim nodded and adjusted the boy closer to himself and in his arms. The baby yawned and closed his eyes.</p><p>“If you are tired, you should sleep when he sleeps,” Chapel offered. </p><p>“Good idea. Could you put him in his bed?”</p><p>“Of course.” Chapel gently took him from Jim and placed him in the open incubator next to the bed. “Where is Mr. Spock?”</p><p>“Bones has him off duty with me but he still has some stuff to take care of,” Jim replied. “He’ll be back soon.”</p><p>“Do you need anything, Captain?” </p><p>Jim laid back in the bed and shook his head. “Nah, I’m good. Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.”</p><p>After she left, Jim tried to sleep but couldn’t. He kept looking at his son. The spit up threw him for a loop. But it was normal and he figured, would happen again. Jim grabbed his PADD that Spock had brought him earlier and loaded up the ‘what to expect’ stuff Bones had sent him. </p><hr/><p>“I recommend skipping the chapter on SIDs,” Jim told Spock a few hours later. Spock was sitting in the chair again with their son who was sleeping soundly again in his arms. </p><p>“Already read it and I did not sleep at all last night making sure he was breathing,” Spock replied. “But he is heavily monitored in here so we should not worry.”</p><p>“Still not going to sleep when he’s sleeping,” Jim said. “I was worried he was sleeping a lot but I read that’s normal.”</p><p>“Mmm. Newborns, up to 3 or 4 months old, require fourteen to seventeen hours of sleep in a 24-hour period. He has also been taking a bottle every three hours.”</p><p>“And filling his diaper just as much.”</p><p>Spock nodded. “He peed on me this morning.”</p><p>“Well, not only have I been peed on, he also spit up on me.”</p><p>“You win.”</p><p>Jim laughed. “I read about blowouts, too. You can take care of those.”</p><p>Spock arched a brow. “We will share.”</p><p>“Nah, you can take those.” Jim leaned back and stretched his arms. His abdomen was still sore but getting better. Bones had already weaned him off the painkillers which Jim was happy about. “I read the report you typed up. Very thorough like always.”</p><p>“Thank you. Did you send it off?”</p><p>“I did and Bones sent one verifying the information. Wanna bet how long it takes Admiral Komack to demand a video conference with us.”</p><p>“No need to bet, we will get the notification soon enough.”</p><p>Jim rolled his head to the side and smiled at Spock. “How’s he? Content?”</p><p>“Yes.” Spock cradled the boy’s head. “Sound asleep.” His eyes lifted to Jim’s. “You should sleep, ashayam.”</p><p>“I know I should but I just can’t right now.”</p><p>“Jim?”</p><p>Jim turned his head to the other side and pressed the call button. “Yes, Bones?” Jim replied to the doctor’s call.</p><p>“Uhura would like to come and visit if you three are up for it?”</p><p>Jim looked at Spock. “Up for a visitor?”</p><p>“I am.”</p><p>“Send her in, Bones. Thanks.”</p><p>Jim sat up completely and ran a hand through his hair. Uhura had seen him many times at his worst in medbay but he still wanted to be presentable. Bones has allowed him a sonic earlier with Spock’s assistance. Afterwards, they had watched their son be given a little sponge bath by Chapel. He had peed on her too. </p><p>The door swished open and Uhura walked inside the room holding a bag. Jim gave her a little wave. “Hey.”</p><p>“Hello.” Her dark eyes went to Spock and then the bundle in his arms. Spock sat up and turned the chair around easily to face her. This son squirmed a bit but didn’t wake. </p><p>“Oh, my goodness,” Uhura happily fussed. She sat the bag at the end of Jim’s bed and approached Spock and the baby. She stood a few feet from them and looked down at the bundle. Her hands touched her face as she took him in. “He’s precious.”</p><p>“Affirmative,” Spock agreed. </p><p>“What’s his name?” </p><p>Spock opened his mouth then closed it. He looked at Jim who looked back. Both pairs of eyes widened as they realized something…they hadn’t named him. They hadn’t even thought to name him. </p><p>“Oh god, you two,” Uhura giggled. “He doesn’t have a name, does he?”</p><p>“Baby,” Jim said. </p><p>“Baby? Baby Kirk?”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>She giggled again, “Boys.”</p><p>“We have had a lot on our minds,” Spock explained. “His name will come in due time.”</p><p>“Yep, due time,” Jim agreed. <em>What the fuck do we name him? </em>As Uhura continued to coo over the baby who was to be named, Jim hesitantly took the bag she had left on his bed by his feet. </p><p>“Jim,” Spock spoke. </p><p>“What? It’s for us, right?”</p><p>Uhura straightened up and nodded. “It is. We tinkered with the replicators and fashioned a few items for baby Spock.”</p><p>“Baby Kirk.”</p><p>“He’s Spock’s too.”</p><p>“But I had him so Baby Kirk. Well, Baby Spirk…Baby Spork…Spim?”</p><p>Spock looked at him like he’d grown two heads. “Never say those again. Please.”</p><p>Jim waved him off and looked into the bag. He pulled out something golden and laughed. “Wow.” He held it up so Spock could see. It was a gold command uniform turned into a onesie. </p><p>“There’s also a science blue one made into a bodysuit,” Uhura said. “As well as some mini socks, and a blanket.”</p><p>Jim took both out and held them up. The blanket was soft and green in color. “Made from the ugly formal uniform tops?”</p><p>“Mmhmm.” Uhura looked back to Spock and baby boy. “May I hold him?”</p><p>“Have you…”</p><p>“Leonard made me take a decontamination shower and thoroughly wash my hands.”</p><p>“Good enough,” Jim said. </p><p>Spock stood up and held out their son. Uhura carefully took him into her arms. He squirmed a bit and made some cute noises but didn’t wake up. Uhura’s eyes lit up. She cradled him, continuously smiling down at him. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Spock walked over to Jim and sat next to him on the bed. He touched the blanket and took out the little socks from the bag. </p><p>“For his little feet,” Jim said, looking at the socks. They were so tiny. He took one in his hand and marveled how small it was in his palm. </p><p>“And you two didn’t know,” Uhura said causing Jim and Spock to look up. “Leonard says no one knew.”</p><p>“Yeah, I didn’t know,” Jim replied. “Spock and I realized, though, that there may have been signs.”</p><p>“There were signs,” Spock countered. “Mood swings, weird cravings…”</p><p>“Increased sex drive,” Uhura added. </p><p>Jim eyed her. “How’d you…” Jim snapped his head to Spock. “You told her?”</p><p>Spock blinked. </p><p>Uhura chuckled. “He didn’t have too. I know that look he gets.”</p><p>“Oh, right.” Jim laughed a little as well. “That twinkle…”</p><p>“In his eyes,” Uhura finished. </p><p>They both looked at Spock and found him a little green—a grumpy expression evident on his face. They laughed more. </p><p>Spock opened his mouth but was interrupted by Leonard coming into the room. </p><p>“When can I leave?” Jim abruptly asked. </p><p>“Have you pooped?”</p><p>Raising both brows, Jim sat back and stared at his friend. “I didn’t know that was a requirement to leave.”</p><p>“It is,” Bones told him. “Admiral Komack is requesting an audience. Now.”</p><p>“Pooping,” Jim repeated as Spock stood from the bed. </p><p>“Does the medbay…”</p><p>“We do not have a viewscreen, no. I have a wheelchair for Jim so ya’ll can head to the conference room down the hall.”</p><p>“I don’t need a wheelchair.”</p><p>“I want you in one if you leave the medbay,” Bones told him. </p><p>Jim looked at Spock and pouted a bit. </p><p>“That does not…” Spock tried only to shake his head and turn towards Bones. “I will walk right beside him…”</p><p>“Nope and unlike you, no looks work on me.”</p><p>“Because you are an evil, evil, man,” Jim teased. </p><p>“That I am.”</p><hr/><p>Spock pushed Jim into position at the head of the conference table. Jim sat there with their son in their arms, still sleeping soundly. </p><p>“It’s so exhausting being a baby,” Jim said to the boy. “We should get our story straight?”</p><p>“Story?” Spock questioned. </p><p>“I know I wrote in my report that I fully accept that having him means leaving the ship early.”</p><p>“I wrote the same thing.”</p><p>“Good, so we’re both okay with leaving.” Jim looked around. It had been his home for nearly five years. Well, not this ship but the Enterprise itself had been his home. But their son needed them and a child on a starship was not entirely safe. </p><p>“Jim.”</p><p>Jim looked back at Spock. Spock pulled a chair next to Jim’s at the head and sat down. He placed a hand to Jim’s cheek, stroking the pad of his thumb against his skin. “I could leave instead, with him. Until you…”</p><p>“No, Spock, I can’t ask…”</p><p>“You are not asking. I am telling.” Spock gave him a small, knowing smile, throwing Jim’s words back at him. </p><p>Jim snorted. “Still, it’s a no. We’re a team. The three of us. I’m not <em>letting </em>you go without me. If they want us off the ship early, we all go. We take the leave we were planning before our son came along and then we’ll discuss our future with Starfleet. Okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Spock leaned forward and they shared a quick kiss before separating and accepting the transmission from Admiral Komack. </p><p>Admiral Komack appeared on screen. His eyes immediately went to Jim and the baby. “So, it is true,” he said. “A baby.”</p><p>Jim nodded. “Yes, Sir, Admiral, a little bundle of joy.”</p><p>Komack put a hand to his head. “And…how? How did this go undetected for nine months?”</p><p>“Just did, Sir. I mean, I’m a male. Why would anyone think pregnancy if I threw up a few times or got a bit moody?”</p><p>“Or ate sand,” Spock chimed in. </p><p>“You ate sand?” Komack asked. “I’d want you checked out if I caught you eating sand.”</p><p>“The sand was pink and soft and that’s neither here nor there,” Jim snapped a bit. “Look, I was pregnant. No one knew or had an inkling, and now we have this little guy.” Jim held their son up in his arms a little bit more. Komack nodded at the tyke. </p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p>“What is with people and wanting to know his name?” Jim questioned. </p><p>“We have yet to decide on a name, Sir,” Spock told the Admiral. “We understand children are not permitted long term aboard Starfleet ships. We are prepared to turn over command and disembark at…”</p><p>“Whoa whoa whoa,” Komack said, waving his hands in front of him. “Now, hold on there, Commander, don’t get too hasty.”</p><p>“Too hasty?” Jim asked. </p><p>Komack scratched his chin. “The brass and I have been talking. The Enterprise and her crew have been doing something amazing these almost four years. It brought great publicity to Starfleet and to the Federation. Pregnancies and children were bound to happen. You had a few crewmembers leave because of them.”</p><p>“Because a starship on a five-year mission is not a safe place for a child,” Spock said. “There have been months where we have been out in deep space—out of contact range if anything happened.”</p><p>“Right, of course,” Komack said. “But you’re two months away from finishing the mission. The first of its kind. We want you two to finish out those two months. The Enterprise is Captain Kirk and Commander Spock. The Enterprise is <em>your </em>ship. The missions planned coming up are more peacekeeping and exploratory than dangerous.”</p><p>Jim and Spock looked down to their son. He was awake and looking back at them—his little arms moving about and fingers flexing. </p><p>“Two months, kiddo,” Jim said, giving the boy one of his fingers to hold. “You cool with that?”</p><p>Their son gave a little smile to which Jim smiled back. “Yeah, two months it is.”</p><p>“That was a reflex smile,” Spock told him. “Reflex smiles…”</p><p>Jim looked at Spock. “Don’t ruin it.”</p><p>“His smile was precious,” Spock quickly said before focusing back on Komack. “We will finish out the two months we have left. For our ship and crew. We will then take a leave of absence from Starfleet for several months.”</p><p>“Several months? Now, wait, Kirk is going to be promoted…we have…”</p><p>“Seven months,” Jim interrupted. “We have just become new parents unexpectedly. We want time to be parents. And to spend time on New Vulcan.”</p><p>Komack sighed but nodded. “Understandable. You are a week out from Yorktown, correct?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. To debrief with Commodore Paris and go over the end of mission protocols as well as those upcoming peacekeeping and exploratory missions.”</p><p>“Continue as planned and we’ll have a team there ready to do a quick baby proofing of your quarters.”</p><p>“Thank you, Sir. We will continue on as planned.”</p><p>“We will, however,” Spock spoke. “Leave the mission early if needed.”</p><p>Jim nodded. “If we feel the ship is not the best place for our son.”</p><p>“Understood. We will speak again soon. Komack out.”</p><p>The video cut out. Jim sighed. “Well, at least we get to finish the mission.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Spock looked down to their son. “He is asleep again.”</p><p>“Being a newborn is exhausting.” Jim then yawned himself. </p><p>“And it is exhausting having a newborn.” Spock stood up and pushed him out of the room. He was about to turn Jim’s chair to head back to medbay but Jim shook his head. </p><p>“No, I wanna go by the bridge first.”</p><p>“Leonard said…”</p><p>“Leonard says a lot of things,” Jim spoke. “I won’t get out of the wheelchair. I just want to see everyone. I am still the captain after all.” He turned his head and looked up at Spock. Giving him his best puppy dog look, Jim asked sweetly, “Please.”</p><p>Spock sucked in a deep breath through his nose. “Fine.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><hr/><p>“Keptin on the bridge,” Chekov announced. “With wittle keptin too.”</p><p>“Yep, little captain,” Jim chuckled. Spock pushed him towards the command chair where Sulu was sitting. </p><p>“How are you feeling, Captain?” Sulu stood and asked. </p><p>“Good, thank you,” Jim replied. “What is the status of the ship, Acting Captain Sulu?”</p><p>Sulu smiled. “Ship is running smoothly, Sir. Our course is steady and we will arrive at starbase Yorktown in six point three days.”</p><p>“Good. Thank you.”</p><p>Sulu peered down at the sleeping bundle. “Look at him. He is a spitting image of you and Mr. Spock. So cute.”</p><p>“Yeah, I did make him cute.”</p><p>Spock made a tsk sound but said nothing else. </p><p>Chekov came over. “I cannot believe you have a wittle one, Sir. It is…almost unreal. You were saying kidney stone, but it was a baby. What is his name?”</p><p>“I bet it's Chris, right?” Sulu threw out there. “After Pike. I know you two were close.”</p><p>“Um…”</p><p>“It could be Leo after Doctor McCoy,” Chekov added. </p><p>“Or George,” another bridge crew member added. </p><p>Jim blinked. He looked past them to Uhura who was back at her station and grinning at them. </p><p>“He has not been named yet,” Spock finally spoke. “We thank you all for your suggestions and will let you know promptly when our son has been named.”</p><p>“Of course,” Sulu said. “It took Ben and I a while to agree on Demora’s name. I’m sure it’ll take you both no time at all.”</p><p>Jim and Spock nodded. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Name and A Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are billions of names in the universe,” Jim sighed the next afternoon. They had spent the rest of the previous day trying out names for their son, but nothing seemed right. They had thrown out family names and names of those who had been important to them because they wanted their son to carve out his own identity—be his own person with his own name. So, Christopher, George, Sarek, Selik, Leonard, James, Tiberius, and Grayson had all been nixed early on in the process. </p>
<p>“Soren,” Spock suggested.</p>
<p>Jim immediately thought and said out loud, <em>“We're soarin', flyin'. There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach. If we're tryin', yeah, we're breakin' free!</em>” Jim eyed his mate. “Yeah, no.”</p>
<p>Spock furrowed his brows together but agreed. Jim stared down at their little one who was laying between Jim’s legs on the bed, wide awake and looking all around. Jim smiled and leaned over him. “Hey, buddy, you wanna tell us your name?”</p>
<p>Their son merely stretched his arms and kicked his feet a bit. Jim gently took the boys arms and gave them a little shake. The boy gave him another little reflex smile. “No? Okay.” Jim sat back and shook his head. “How did your parents choose your name?”</p>
<p>“Spock was the name of an early society builder on Vulcan. My father suggested the name when I was born.”</p>
<p>“What about your mom? Did she have any suggestions?”</p>
<p>Spock smiled softly. “She was partial to the name Harold.”</p>
<p>Jim snickered and Spock frowned. “Harold is a respectable name of Scandinavian origin meaning "army ruler".”</p>
<p>“And it makes one think of an old man.”</p>
<p>“It does not.”</p>
<p>“Does too. You’re not a Harold.” Jim looked back down at their son. “As much as you sort of look like a little old man, you are definitely not a Harold.”</p>
<p>“Henry?”</p>
<p>Jim shook his head.</p>
<p>“Then what do you suggest?”</p>
<p>“Michael?” Jim offered. “Could call him Mikey or Mike. What’s with the face, Spock?”</p>
<p>Spock, who had been making a face, schooled his expression. “I am not making a face.”</p>
<p>“You were. Don’t like the name?”</p>
<p>Spock opened his mouth then shut it. His cheeks tinted a little green. </p>
<p>“Spock.”</p>
<p>“I am not overly fond of the name.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Sighing, Spock said, “When I first came to San Francisco and joined Starfleet, I tried dating. Just a few dates, nothing more. My last date before Nyota was with a young man named Mike. We were not compatible despite the dating site saying we were. It was not a…good date.”</p>
<p>“Alright, no to Michael. Or any names of exes.” Jim definitely couldn’t imagine naming his little one after an ex. </p>
<p>“Agreed.” Spock looked at Jim. “Harauk?”</p>
<p>Jim made a face that time. “Har-what?”</p>
<p>“Harauk. It means ‘amazing life’.”</p>
<p>Jim thought it didn’t sound like a pretty name. “Reminds me of Harold. No.”</p>
<p>“Sevel? It means star of prosperity.”</p>
<p>Jim looked at their son again. “Sevel. I don’t hate it. Add that to your list.”</p>
<p>“We do not have a list,” Spock said dryly. He stood up and approached the biobed. “Perhaps, we will try again later.” He picked up their son. “You still need your rest.”</p>
<p>“I’m fine,” Jim whined. “I’ve been here three days. I’m ready to go back to back to our quarters.” Jim looked at Spock. “Can you get Bones to let me go. The baby and I don’t like being cooped up in here.” </p>
<p>Just then the door swished open and Bones entered. Jim smiled and batted his eyes.</p>
<p>“No,” Bones said.</p>
<p>“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Jim fussed. “Don’t just say no.”</p>
<p>Bones looked over the biobed’s sensors. “Alright, what were you going to say?”</p>
<p>“Can I…”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Bones.”</p>
<p>Bones smiled. “Yes, you can leave.”</p>
<p>Jim sighed in relief. “Thank god.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>Jim relaxed back in his own bed, so happy to be there finally. Scotty had done a good job making a little bassinet for their son. Their son slept in it on Jim’s side of the bed. Jim gave him a little look, smiling at the dozing boy before grabbing his PADD and pulling up the gigantic list of baby names again. </p>
<p>Spock entered the room a little while later after meditation and finally sending a message to his father about their nameless baby boy. He included a few pictures that Chapel had been kind enough to take of the new family. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we wait and let him choose?” Jim proposed. </p>
<p>Getting into bed next to Jim, Spock shook his head. “Not logical. We could then have a son who has named himself ice-cream or Enterprise.”</p>
<p>Jim blinked. “Hey, what about Enterprise?”</p>
<p>“No. I do not want our son to have a word as a name.”</p>
<p>“All names are words and he <em>was</em> born here.”</p>
<p>Spock arched a brow. “You were born on a medical evacuation shuttle and yet, you were not named after it.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t I tell you?” Jim looked at Spock seriously. “My legal name is actually James Medical Evac Shuttle One Kirk.”</p>
<p>“Jim,” Spock sighed. </p>
<p>Jim chuckled. “Alright, alright.” He looked back at the list. <em>Enterprise, </em>Jim thought again. He glanced to Spock. “Is your only hiccup that it’s a word name?”</p>
<p>Spock gave him a look.</p>
<p>Jim tapped at the PADD’s screen. He hit ‘enter’ in the name search bar before realizing he had misspelled enterprise. “Crap.” The screen loaded anyway and asked if he meant ‘Ethan’. </p>
<p><em>Huh, Ethan. </em>He clicked on the name Ethan. He read about the name, its origin, meaning and how in the old Testament there was an Ethan the Ezrahite who was praised for his wisdom.</p>
<p>“Jim?”</p>
<p>Looking from the PADD to their son, Jim smiled. “Ethan.” He turned to Spock. “How about Ethan Sevel.”</p>
<p>Spock repeated the name a few times. He eyed their son before looking at Jim. “Acceptable.”</p>
<p>“Acceptable?” Jim chuckled. </p>
<p>Spock scooted closer and put his arm around Jim. “Perfect.” He kissed the side of his head. Jim relaxed against Spock.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Ethan Sevel quickly became popular among the crew. The crew had made a signup sheet for visitation and all had stuck to it. Jim was happy how his family had taken to having Ethan on board. He only wished previous crew members who had left due to pregnancies had been allowed to have their children aboard. </p>
<p>Jim and Spock had agreed to a new duty schedule for themselves so that one was always with Ethan. They had Janice Rand but Jim didn’t want to use her as a nanny as that wasn’t her job but she still helped despite this. </p>
<p>Ethan, for the most part, was a good baby. He ate, slept, and popped like clockwork. Spock had actually spent a day making a timetable to show how on schedule the boy was. Jim figured it was the Vulcan genes because he had been a colicky, fussy baby himself according to his mother. </p>
<p>But, with Spock on the bridge one day when they were almost to Yorktown, Ethan went off schedule. </p>
<p>No matter how much Jim cooed, shushed, and rocked the boy, he wouldn’t settle or stop crying. </p>
<p>Jim rolled his head back and stared up at the ceiling as his son cried. “Ethan,” Jim whined. “C’mon, buddy.” He looked down at his son. Ethan’s face was red and scrunched up, mouth open and letting out a steady stream of loud wails. “I’ve fed you, burped you, changed you. What is your deal?”</p>
<p>Jim walked back and forth in the living room and rocked his son like how Bones had shown him when they were in medbay. It had calmed Ethan before but not now. </p>
<p>“Bubby, please. It's sleepy time. Daddy wants to take a nap.” Jim looked at his comm. <em>Maybe Spock could meld….no, no Jim. Melding shouldn’t be used like that. </em>Jim looked back at Ethan. <em>But…no. </em>Jim shook his head. He didn’t want to bother Spock on the bridge or Bones in medbay. He was a dad now. Jim could do it. He could. </p>
<p>He sighed and walked into the bedroom. He laid Ethan down on the bed then got in beside him. Ethan's arms and legs moved about as he continued to cry. </p>
<p>Jim rubbed Ethan’s tummy. “C’mon, bubby. Night nights. No more crying. How about a lullaby? Huh? Would you calm down with a lullaby?” Jim thought of one and started to sing, “Hush, little baby, don’t say a word, mama’s…err…daddy’s going to buy you a Mockingbird.” </p>
<p>Ethan looked at Jim and briefly calmed down before starting to cry again. Jim groaned. “Another one? Let’s see…twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are, up above...okay, okay, not that one either.” Jim stopped crying when Ethan cried louder. </p>
<p>Jim looked around the room. His eyes stopped at his record player. <em>Hmm…I wonder. </em>Jim gazed lovingly down at Ethan. “She’s got a…wait…” Jim cleared his throat and started again. “You’ve got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories…” Ethan’s crying starting to die down. He stared up at his daddy. “Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky.” Ethan gave him one of those little smiles and reflex or not, its warmed Jim’s heart.  <em>Yeah, you’re my kid. </em>“Now and then when you see your face, you take me away to that special place…”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I felt Ethan’s distress earlier today,” Spock said as they sat in the cafeteria and ate dinner while Sulu volunteered to watch Ethan to give them some time for themselves. </p>
<p>“Yeah, he was extra fussy today. Didn’t stay on your schedule for him.”</p>
<p>“I figured he wouldn’t,” Spock replied. “He is half yours after all.”</p>
<p>Jim grinned. “Of course. He cried and cried and didn’t seem like he’d stop but he did.”</p>
<p>“Did he cry himself to sleep?”</p>
<p>“Nah,” Jim shook his head. “I sang him some classic rock.”</p>
<p>Spock arched a brow. “Which song?</p>
<p>“<em>Tush</em> but ZZ Top.”</p>
<p>The look Spock gave him had Jim laughing. </p>
<p>“Jim.”</p>
<p>Calming down, Jim told him, “I sang him a modified version of <em>Sweet Child O’ Mine </em>by Guns N’ Roses. Shut him right up. Even smiled.”</p>
<p>“Fascinating.”</p>
<p>Jim finished his dinner and looked around. He thought about checking out the rec room but he really wanted to be with Ethan. </p>
<p>“My father will be on Yorktown in two days,” Spock spoke. “He looks forward to meeting Ethan.”</p>
<p>“Good. My mom finally replied to my message. She’s happy for us and says Ethan is a cutie patootie.”</p>
<p>“Patootie?” Spock repeated. </p>
<p>“Human slang.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>“Are you…” Jim started then stopped. </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>"Did you want to do something? Chess? Or..."</p>
<p>"Or...? It is too soon to engage in coitus after your c-section."</p>
<p>Snorting, Jim shook his head. "I know that. I just...I really just want to get back to Ethan. Is that weird?”</p>
<p>“I do not think so,” Spock replied. “I do not like being away from him for too long,either."</p>
<p>Jim put his trash on his tray and started to stand up. “Well then let’s head back to our quarters and watch our son sleep.”</p>
<p>Spock stared up at Jim. “You coming?” Jim asked. </p>
<p>Spock blinked. “I need to check on something in my labs. It should not take too long. I will…I will be in our quarters momentarily.”</p>
<p>Jim leaned across the table and gave Spock a peck on the lips. “Sure, see you in a bit, sweetie.”</p>
<p>Spock watched Jim put his trash and tray away before heading out. Spock waited a few moments before leaving the mess hall himself. Instead of going to the labs like he told Jim, Spock went to Uhura’s quarters and barged in without knocking or requesting entrance. Uhura had given him her access code. </p>
<p>Uhura was sitting at a table in her kitchenette with Scotty. Both looked at Spock with confusion. </p>
<p>“Spock, don’t you know how to knock?”</p>
<p>Spock blinked. “My apologies.” Spock turned and left, the door closing behind him only to knock a second later. </p>
<p>Uhura and Scotty exchanged a look. Scotty cleared his throat and then stood. “I think I’m going to and check on Keenser. I’ll come by a little later.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Monty.”</p>
<p>Scotty gave Uhura a smile. He turned and headed for the door, opening it for Spock. “Mr. Spock, I will see you tomorrow on the bridge.”</p>
<p>“I do apologize for interrupting,” Spock told him as he passed by. “It was not my intention to interrupt an intimate dinner, but Jim said ‘our’ quarters and I do not know to proceed.”</p>
<p>Scotty blinked. He looked passed the Vulcan to Uhura. “Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Sort of.”</p>
<p>“Have fun.</p>
<p>“Bye, Monty.”</p>
<p>Scotty left and Spock entered the room more and sat on the couch. Uhura sighed and joined him. “First of all, I'm changing my access code."</p>
<p>"I do apologize."</p>
<p>"Spock, what’s going on in that head of yours?”</p>
<p>“Jim, said let’s head back to our quarters. Our quarters. We do not have an <em>our</em> quarters. I have my quarters and he has his.”</p>
<p>“Haven’t you practically been living in his quarters though? Since your…time.”</p>
<p>Spock nodded. “For the most part, yes, but I still kept my quarters and stayed there…sometimes.” Spock licked his lips and looked at his friend. “I wish to propose.”</p>
<p>Uhura smiled and patted his knee. “Then go propose, Spock.”</p>
<p>“I…I do not know how.”</p>
<p>“Are you kidding me? Get down on one knee and propose.”</p>
<p>“What if he believes I am only proposing due to your son? I wanted to propose after my time but we had only just begun our romantic relationship after several months of flirtation.” He averted his gaze from his friend. “I also wanted to wait to begin a romantic relationship with him until the dissolution of our relationship…”</p>
<p>Uhura shook her head and placed her hands on his cheeks, making him look at her. “Spock, how long have you been in love with Jim?”</p>
<p>Spock swallowed. “L…longer than I wish to admit to you.”</p>
<p>“I know and I also know Jim has been head over heels for you for just as long. Maybe longer. He won’t think you’re asking because of Ethan. He’ll know you’re asking because you love him. You want to bond with him. You want to make your family complete.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Spock silently agreed. She smiled and removed her hands. </p>
<p>“You could incorporate Ethan into the proposal.”</p>
<p>Spock arched a brow. “He is an infant.”</p>
<p>“So? Be cute. Write…write ‘will you marry, sa-mekh?’ on his diaper for Jim to see when he changes him.”</p>
<p>“We share diaper duty.”</p>
<p>“Then make sure it’s a time Jim changes him.”</p>
<p>Spock thought about it. It was a cute idea. He nodded. “I will do that, thank you.”</p>
<p>“Do I get to be your best woman?”</p>
<p>Spock actually smiled. “Yes, of course.”</p>
<p>"And are you going to interrupt my dates with Monty anymore?"</p>
<p>"I...I do not believe so."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Spock paced in front of their son in his bassinet. The boy was a half an hour past his scheduled time of a bowl movement. He paused and looked down at the boy who looked up at him. “Now is not the time to be stubborn like your dad.”</p>
<p>“Spock?”</p>
<p>Spock turned and went into the living quarters where Jim had just called him from. Jim sat on the couch with a PADD. “Where you just talking to Ethan?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Jim shook his head. “I told to him sometimes, its okay. But, hey, it’s time for you to head to the bridge for your shift.”</p>
<p>Spock glanced back to the bassinet in the next room. “I still have time.” Spock sat down on the couch. “How are you?”</p>
<p>Jim gave him a ‘what in the world’ look but shrugged. “I'm good. All caught up on reports. We’re on schedule to dock at Yorktown in twelve hours. Oh, Bones gave me a shopping list of essentials we’ll need for Ethan.” Jim picked up his PADD and walked over to the couch, sitting next to Spock. He tapped on the screen then read. “Some better bottles, pacifiers, clothes, baby carrier, diapers, stroller, baby swing or bouncer, play mat, baby bath tub, blankets, and something called a diaper genie.”</p>
<p>“That is quite a lot of essentials.”</p>
<p>“I know, right?” Jim stared at the screen. “Who knew little ones needed so much stuff?”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” Spock glanced back to the doorway to their bedroom. </p>
<p>“Do you think your dad will want to watch him?”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Spock.”</p>
<p>Spock looked back to Jim who was looking at him. “Pardon?”</p>
<p>“I said, do you think your dad will want to babysit him? Give us a date night while on the Yorktown.”</p>
<p>“I…I do not know. Perhaps. Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good. Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Jim eyed him. “It’s time for your shift.”</p>
<p>“I have five point four minutes until I must depart for the bridge.” Spock picked up on Ethan making a little noise in the next room. Spock quickly stood. “Ethan requires a diaper change.”</p>
<p>Giving Spock a look, Jim said, “Okay. Go change him then.”</p>
<p>Spock stared at Jim before sitting down. “I have to go on shift in a moment it would be illogical to change him in case he urinates on myself or if it is an exploding diaper situation.”</p>
<p>Jim shook his head and put the PADD on the coffee table. “Alright, then I’ll get him.” Jim stood and left the room. Spock waited a moment before sliding off the couch. He faced the doorway and got down on one knee. He didn’t have a ring. He would purchase one on the Yorktown. </p>
<p>Spock waited for the big reveal but it didn't come. </p>
<p>“Nah, he was just tooting,” Jim came into the room, Ethan over his shoulder, and said. "No poop."</p>
<p>Spock blinked several times up at his mate. “Did…did you check?”</p>
<p>“Didn’t have to. Heard the little toot.” Jim looked down at him. “What’s up, Spock.”</p>
<p>“You should change him. It is passed time for him to need a changing. He probably also…”</p>
<p>“Spock.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jim.”</p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jim.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>“Spock, you gotta get up and go to the bridge now.”</p>
<p>“Yes, Jim.” Spock stood and Jim reached out and pulled him close with his arm not holding their son. They shared a sweet kiss before Spock pulled away. “Did you see his diaper?”</p>
<p>“I did. It was cute.”</p>
<p>“Will you bond with me?”</p>
<p>“I will, Spock.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>“I think we went overboard,” Jim said after an afternoon of shopping for Ethan. Their temporary quarters on the base was littered with baby gear that they both deemed essential even if Bones said ‘he doesn’t need that!’ Jim and Spock knew best. Their almost two-week old son totally needed a walker that looked a vintage car. Said son was now in his new baby swing that was rocking him gently, he had a new pacifier that said mute button, and wore a new outfit with a shirt that read ‘captain cutie’ because Jim had to buy it and one in every size they had.</p>
<p>“Indeed, we have too much,” Spock agreed. “But it was logical.”</p>
<p>“So logical.”</p>
<p>The doorbell to the quarters chimed and Spock navigated around the baby items to answer. The door swished open revealing Sarek holding what looked like a gift bag. Sarek’s eyes immediately fell on the items in the front room. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Jim called to him from across the room. “We went overboard.”</p>
<p>“Affirmative,” Sarek agreed. </p>
<p>“Father, please come in.”</p>
<p>Sarek nodded and entered the room. He followed Spock through the maze to where there was a clearing around the couch, coffee table, and Ethan in his swing. Sarek set the bag on the table and approached the swing. </p>
<p>“So, that’s Ethan.”</p>
<p>“Greetings, Ethan Sevel.” Sarek stood as Spock came to stand next to Jim, putting an arm around him. “How is he?”</p>
<p>“Good,” Jim said as Spock said ‘well’. </p>
<p>“Healthy and happy,” Jim continued. “Little guy slept for four hours last night which was nice.”</p>
<p>“Spock would sleep for three point two hours stretches at night in between feedings during his first few months.” Sarek viewed Ethan. “I see both of you in him.”</p>
<p>“Do you want to hold him?” Jim asked. </p>
<p>“Certainly.” </p>
<p>Jim went to help, but Sarek expertly and carefully took Ethan from the swing and cradled him in his arms. Ethan took it in stride, merely letting out a little noise through his binky and moving his arms and legs about. Sarek sat down and continued to stare at him. </p>
<p>“His ears,” Sarek said. </p>
<p>Jim and Spock sat down in chairs next to the couch. “Not quite Vulcan pointy,” Jim said. “But still cute.”</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Sarek agreed. “More human than Vulcan.”</p>
<p>Spock narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth but Jim squeezed his leg. </p>
<p>“Your mother would have adored him,” Sarek then added. “As I adore him.”</p>
<p>Spock relaxed and nodded. “She would have spoiled him rotten.”</p>
<p>“Don’t know how else she could spoil him.” Jim waved his hand around the room. “Spock and I got that covered already.”</p>
<p>“I could take some home with me to New Vulcan,” Sarek offered. “I do not believe all of these items would fit in your quarters on the ship.”</p>
<p>“That would be great, thank you.”  Jim reached for the bag Sarek had brought. “Is this a gift for him?”</p>
<p>Sarek looked up and nodded. “Yes, and for you and Spock.”</p>
<p>Jim sat the bag in his lap and pulled out a blanket. It was soft and clearly handmade. Half the fabric was light blue while the other was light yellow. Spock’s eyes widened. He touched the fabric, taking it from Jim into his own lap. “This…mother made this.”</p>
<p>“She started the yellow side years ago, when you moved to San Francisco. She didn’t know why she was making a blanket but wanted to have one in case you found someone. She left it in our embassy home in San Francisco. I found it recently. Had it cleaned and then taught myself how to finish it, adding the blue.”</p>
<p>“When did you do this?” Jim asked. “We just told you about Ethan like a week ago. Hell, we didn’t know about Ethan until roughly two weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“I had hoped, after Spock’s time, perhaps in the future the two of you would add a child to your lives. I did not think it would occur so quickly but I had started working on the blanket months ago. I finished it on the transport here.”</p>
<p>“Sa-mekh,” Spock said softly. “Th... thank you.”</p>
<p>“You are welcome.” </p>
<p>Jim smiled and nudged Spock’s side. “Hey.”</p>
<p>“Yes, ashayam?”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we get married and bond while we’re here?”</p>
<p>“You two are not already married?” Sarek questioned. </p>
<p>Jim and Spock shook their heads. </p>
<p>“Then it is logical to get married at once.”</p>
<p>“What about your mother?” Spock asked Jim.</p>
<p>Jim shrugged. “I honestly don’t think she’d mind not being here. If you want, we can set up a video so she can still see. We could have it in the room from my thirtieth birthday. All the crew would be invited.”</p>
<p>“T’Pau could bond you.”</p>
<p>Jim and Spock looked at Sarek. “What?” they both asked. </p>
<p>“She is here,” Sarek said matter-of-factly. “She tagged along, wanting to see her great-grandson.”</p>
<p>“Then we are getting married,” Spock said, looking back to Jim. “T’hy’la?”</p>
<p>Jim smiled at him. “T’hy’la.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of,” Sarek spoke, drawing the love-birds attention back to him. “I did some research. In the bag you will find a data PADD.”</p>
<p>Spock looked inside, found the PADD and removed it. </p>
<p>“I found a writing from before Surak, detailing a pair of male warriors who seemed to be an early first pair of t’hy’la. The writing said that after a mating ritual, one of the warriors became with child but died in childbirth along with their child.”</p>
<p>“Oh god,” Jim said softly. </p>
<p>“Indeed. I then found another source from after Surak, a journal of a high priestess. She wrote of an apparent t’hy’la pair who, after another mating ritual, were expecting a child of their own. Carried by one of the males.”</p>
<p>“How did that turn out?”</p>
<p>“Unknown. She never wrote on the couple after that and I could find no other mention of the pair. But this does show that t’hy’la can, for some reason, procreate. At least during their time.”</p>
<p>Jim blinked and turned to Spock. “So, this <em>is </em>because of you and your super sperm.”</p>
<p>Spock arched a brow but then shrugged.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“You look stunning,” Spock said. HIs eyes roamed up and down Jim’s form as he stood before him wearing a formfitting tuxedo. </p>
<p>Jim gave him a small, serene smile. “Thank you. You look quite fetching yourself in that dress. I guess white was out of the question?”</p>
<p>“Jim.”</p>
<p>“Sorry. Just teasing a bit.” Jim stepped closer and placed his hands on Spock’s chest, feeling the soft fabric of Spock’s formal robe. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you as well, t’hy’la.” Spock put his hands over Jim’s and maneuvered them together so both hands touched in a Vulcan kiss. </p>
<p>“Hey, no kissing until after the vows,” Sulu poked his head into the hallway and told them. </p>
<p>“We’re not kissing,” Jim replied. </p>
<p>“I know what Vulcan kissing is.”</p>
<p>Jim shook his head and stepped away from Spock. “Ready to get hitched, ashayam?”</p>
<p>“I am. Are you?”</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>Spock turned and held his arm out to Jim who happily linked his with Spock’s. They nodded at Sulu who disappeared back into the room for a moment before coming back and waving them in. As they approached the doorway, Jim glanced to Spock. Just a few short years ago they had been in that room celebrating Jim’s thirtieth birthday with their crew--their family. And now, they were going to get married in the same room. Jim had almost left them; left Spock and Spock had almost left as well. </p>
<p>“I am glad we didn’t leave our ship,” Jim told him as they entered the banquet hall. </p>
<p>“As am I.”</p>
<p>The room had been outfitted like a reception hall more so than a ceremony room. Jim and Spock didn’t want the pomp and circumstance of a big wedding. </p>
<p>They walked through a row of their friends to the back of the room where someone had put up a wedding arch. Bones stood there with a PADD, looking dapper in a suit. To Bones’ right stood Scotty serving as Jim’s best man since Bones was marrying them and to Bones’ left stood Uhura as Spock’s best woman. Next to her stood T’Pau and Sarek with Ethan in his arms. Jim had dressed Ethan in a little suit and he looked so adorable. </p>
<p>A soft wedding song started to play as they walked towards Bones. The music died down once they stood before their friend. </p>
<p>Bones smiled at them both before tapping at the PADD. “Jim and I met on a shuttle from Riverside to San Francisco. I threw up on him within an hour of knowing him.”</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t looking to make a friend but I did. An annoying little brother.”</p>
<p>Jim winked at his friend. </p>
<p>“We looked out for one another. Roomed together. Jim even helped when my daughter would visit. I honestly didn’t think, when I sat next to him on the shuttle, that we’d become so intertwined in one another’s lives. That we’d go on amazing, wonderful adventures together and with our family on the Enterprise.” Bones looked at Spock. “And this guy.”</p>
<p>The room let out laughs once more. Spock arched a brow. </p>
<p>“I know we bicker with each other and may not see eye to eye but I do value our friendship. I’ve watched you and Jim dance around one another for years and you don’t know how relieved I was...how all of us were when you two finally got a clue and got together. We all knew this day would come.” Bones glanced to Ethan. “Maybe without the little one but he’s a welcome surprise.” </p>
<p>Bones looked at his PADD. “We gather here today, in the presence of our friends and family to join Jim and Spock in matrimony. Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure one can embark on.  No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; dedication and perseverance; talking and listening, and believing in each other…”</p>
<p>Halfway through Bones’ speech, Ethan stirred in Sarek’s arms and started to mewl and cry. </p>
<p>“Oh crap, it’s time for a bottle,” Jim said. </p>
<p>“Indeed,” Spock agreed. </p>
<p>“I will take him out and feed him,” Sarek offered. </p>
<p>“No, its fine. Just let me go get a bottle ready really quick. One sec, people!” Jim released Spock’s arm and ran from the room. Spock took Ethan from his father and rocked him until Jim came back with a bottle. Spock carefully transferred Ethan to Jim who started to feed him. </p>
<p>“Should we take a short break?” Bones asked. </p>
<p>Jim looked up from Ethan and shook his head. “Nah, continue. We’re all here. Spock and I are ready for the vows and all that jazz.”</p>
<p>“The most ecstatic grooms ever,” Bones teased. “But alright, onto the vows.” Bones turned to Spock. “Spock, do you take this man to be your husband and bondmate, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”</p>
<p>“I do.”</p>
<p>To Jim, Bones spoke. “Do you, Jim, take this man to be your husband and bondmate, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?”</p>
<p>“I do,” Jim happily said and nodded. </p>
<p>“Are there rings?”</p>
<p>“No,” Jim and Spock replied at the same time. </p>
<p>“Then by the power invested to my, by the United Federation of Planets and Starfleet, I now pronounce you married! You may seal your marriage with a kiss.”</p>
<p>Jim and Spock turned to each other and shared a short, chaste kiss. Their friends and family clapped and cheered. Jim looked down at Ethan, still feeding. “Your dads are married now. What do you think about that?”</p>
<p>Ethan merely blinked. </p>
<p>“And now, for the bonding,” T’Pau spoke. She and Bones switched places. She looked upon Jim and Spock. “My grandson. My grandson’s husband. A Vulcan bond is sacred, not to be taken into lightly. Please kneel before…” T’Pau eyed Ethan still in Jim’s arms. </p>
<p>“I can kneel. No problem.” With a little help from Spock and adjusting Ethan in his arms, Jim kneeled before T’Pau with Spock right beside him. </p>
<p>“James, I welcome thee to the House of Surak,” T’Pau said to him before looking at Spock. “S'chn T'gai Spock, it has been centuries since a t’hy’la bond has been discovered.  Such bonds are most revered and cherished among our people.” She looked between them. “Friends, brothers, lovers. I congratulate you both for finding one another and creating life. Ethan is a precious new addition to the House of Surak.”</p>
<p>Spock bowed his head to her as Jim smiled.</p>
<p>“I will now touch your minds and bond you to each other.” She stepped forward and raised her hands to their meld points. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Spock watched Jim peacefully dozing beside him in bed. The rest of their wedding seemed like a blur after their bonding. It had been intense and beautiful and almost too much. Both had to sit in a corner alone together for a good while to calm their minds and bodies from the new bond. Spock had read and read what a marriage bond would feel like but...there were no words to describe his and Jim’s bond. They were t’hy’la. Their bond was bright and golden. </p>
<p>Spock turned to his side and gazed upon his mate. When they first locked eyes in that auditorium several years ago, Spock did not think they would end up here. But they were. Lifting a hand, Spock gently stroked the back of his hand against Jim’s cheek. The blonde nuzzled into the touch in his sleep. Spock closed his eyes and strummed their mental link. Jim reacted in his sleep, mentally making grabbing hands at Spock. Spock smiled and went to fully dive in and join Jim in slumber but a soft coo pulled him away. His other bond with their son twinged ever so slightly. </p>
<p>Pulling away, Spock turned onto his other side and opened his eyes. He sat up on his elbow on the edge of the bed and peered down into Ethan’s bassinet. Their son was away and squirming a bit in his little sleeping gown. </p>
<p>“Are you hungry? Is it not time to eat,” Spock said quietly. </p>
<p>Ethan turned his head to Spock’s voice and stared up at him. He made another little noise. Spock sat up completely and took the boy into his arms. Ethan’s face scrunched up and Spock stood and got him out the bedroom before he really started to wail. </p>
<p>“Shh, sa-fu,” Spock tutted softly. “There is no need to cry, kan-bu. Your sa-mekh has you.” Spock held him up a little higher in his arms and kissed his forehead. He rocked him and tried singing a lullaby his mother would sing him. Ethan quieted a bit but not completely. He wasn’t hungry nor was his diaper needing to be changed.</p>
<p>Spock looked around the room and saw Jim’s PADD sitting at the table. He approached and logged into the PADD. He found Jim’s music file and quickly scrolled through until he found one he quite liked. He hoped Ethan did too.</p>
<p>As <em>Hear Comes the Sun </em>by the Beatles began to play, Spock started to rock and sway with Ethan to the tune.</p>
<p>Spock couldn’t help but smile as after a few moments, Ethan quieted down.</p>
<p>“<em>Fat Bottomed Girls </em>works too.”</p>
<p>“It does not,” Spock replied, looking from Ethan to Jim who was leaning against the doorway staring at him. “If I woke you with the music…”</p>
<p>“Nah, you didn’t. I woke up as soon as you left the bed.” Jim walked over and gently caressed Ethan’s head. “Its two in the morning, little one. We all need to sleep.”</p>
<p>Ethan blinked and stretched his arms about before nuzzling against Spock. Jim moved to Spock’s side and put his arms around his new husband and their son. He rested his head on Spock’s shoulder as they both started lightly swaying to the music.</p>
<p>“Its still weird,” Jim said.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “But a beautiful weird.”</p>
<p>Jim smiled. “Affirmative.”</p>
<p>Spock turned his head. Their lips found each other’s in a tender kiss.</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Six Years Later</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Jim stared at the positive pregnancy test in his hand. It was three weeks since Spock’s last time and yep, it happened again. He left the bathroom and found Spock sitting patiently on the bed facing the bathroom door.</p>
<p>“Well?” Spock asked.</p>
<p>Jim held up the test. “You and your super sperm.”</p>
<p>Spock’s eyes widened. “Positive.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Jim approached and showed the test. “You’ve knocked me up again, Mr. Spock.”</p>
<p>Spock took the test and nodded. “It appears I have.”</p>
<p>“Daddy! Sa-mekh!”</p>
<p>Jim stepped back from Spock as their six-year-old son came barreling into the bedroom. He stopped short in front of Jim and almost stumbled to the ground but Jim reached out and righted him.</p>
<p>“Hey, hey, no running in the house.”</p>
<p>“I know, I’m sorry,” Ethan said. “Xyra’s outside. Can I ride bikes with her? Please? Her mommy is outside too.”</p>
<p>Jim knelt before his son, seeing the boy’s cheeks tinted a little pink with excitement. His shaggy black hair was in need of a cut soon, the ends were just starting to cover his ears that were still a perfect in between Vulcan pointy and Human round.</p>
<p>“Ethan, what you do think about having a little brother or sister?”</p>
<p>Ethan cocked his head to the side. “A baby brother or sister?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, what do you think of having one?”</p>
<p>“Um…I’d rather have a puppy. Can we get a puppy? Xyra has a the cutest doggy named Willow. I like playing with Willow.”</p>
<p>“I know you do.” Jim booped in on the nose with a finger and Ethan giggled. “How about a puppy <em>and </em>a baby brother or sister?”</p>
<p>“I do not…” Spock tried but was met with two sets of bright blue eyes. <em>Jim, no.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Spock, yes, we’ll be here in San Francisco for a few more years before we go back to New Vulcan. Why not a puppy? Oh, and a cat!</em>
</p>
<p>Spock internally sighed and nodded at his family. “We will look into adopting a puppy.”</p>
<p>“Yay!” Jim and Ethan exclaimed. Ethan moved to Spock and wrapped his arms around his dad. "Thank you. Love you."</p>
<p>"I love you as well, sa-fu."</p>
<p>“Now, can I go ride my bike?”</p>
<p>Jim stood and nodded. “Yes. Go on downstairs and I’ll come with you outside.”</p>
<p>“Okay!” Ethan turned and ran from the room.</p>
<p>“Don’t run or else…” Jim stopped when they heard a thump and then a muffled, “I’m fine!” from Ethan.</p>
<p>“He is your son,” Spock stood and spoke.</p>
<p>“Yours too.” Jim sat down next to Spock.</p>
<p>“Another child.” Spock took Jim's hand and squeezed.</p>
<p>Jim patted his hand and looked at him. “You ready to do this again?”</p>
<p>Brown eyes met his. Spock smiled. “Considering we were completely surprised by Ethan, I say we are off to an easier start.”</p>
<p>Jim laughed. “Yeah, no kidding. We don't have to wonder about my mood and weight gain this time around.” Jim leaned over and gave him a kiss. “I love you, t’hy’la.”</p>
<p>“And I cherish thee, adun.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>